Ahsoka journey to the Dark side
by kikkie
Summary: "I should have come to the dark side years ago." I said as my heart started to pump blood as fast as a river. The story on how Ahsoka goes from a Rebel to Vader wife. Rated M for mature as in Sexual content, rape, abuse, mind breaking, violence and force pregnant. if you do not like those things please do not read or report me! Thank you and please R&R and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

In a black painted room lies a woman sitting at a wooden desk. In her hand was a tape recorder. She presses the red button that its ON button, she then puts it on the desk then started to speak.

"This is my fault, I did this to myself when I let that man bite me and inject the darkness of the world into me. Even if it was a small douse it grew inside me until it became part of my soul, my force then my mind. I tried so hard to keep it out but as time went on it just became stronger and stronger till I just gave in. And now I stand here before you, the man who has been with me since the very beginning. But I am not the same girl you met that day. I'm different and I'm what you call…oh I don't know evil! Well a long story short I am no longer a Jedi or a rebel but a comrade amongst of the dark side and let me tell you, it feels good! At first I was scared joining the dark side but now I feel that it's the best choice I ever made. And the best part is I am pregnant! Who is the father you asked? No other than Darth Vader of course! And it is an honor to have his children, twins! I am 4 months pregnant and their power is strong in me. But I am going too far into the story. I should start from the beginning. After all this is my recorded Dairy. So where do I begin, you all know how I left the Jedi and how I became a rebel…Hmmmm…"

The woman runs her finger tips on the wood of the desk and started to think. Then it hit her.

"Oh yes, first off my name is Ashoka Tano, although it may be known as Ashoka Skywalker but I was known as Tano at the beginning of my story so stay with me. After spending at least, I don't know more than 10 years with the rebellions. One day I received a called to meet with a group that has been showing a lot of improvement in their jobs that succeed that of trained rebel so I decided to go met them. they were a nice group of people and they seem to be able to care for themselves. I'd stayed with them for a couple of hours before the big impact when we realized that Darth Vader was on the ship and when we realized he was it was to late. Almost everyone was ether unconciouse or near death but one of us kept fighting.

(Flashback)

"Ezra Bridger!" I shouted on the top of my lungs as I watched the man in black use the dark force almost job Ezra head off with his own Lightsaber. The kid was trying his hardest to keep the blade away from his neck but his efforts seem useless. I looked around the room and saw everyone on the ground, I didn't know if they were dead or was knocked out but I did know one thing, I had to stop Vader before he killed Ezra so I threw my body at the man to land a strike but it was useless for he just pushed me to the ground. I hit the ground with me head first, the pain made me drop my lightsaber. When I got my baring I could see Vader looking straight at me. He stops his control on Ezra hand but throws his body to the ground. His small body slides over to me. He tries to get back onto his feet but his body wouldn't allow it. Vader walks over to us, when he was hovering over us I stood up and block the path between him and Ezra.

"Master don't do this!" I begged the man who use to be my master when we were in the Jedi order. Vader stared at me for a few seconds before raising his hand then moving me aside so that he could get to Ezra but I stood my ground. He then slapped me across my face, making me fall to the ground. he walks over me to get to Ezra. I could see the young boy stare at the man with fear in his eyes. I gathered all my strength and ran over to Ezra and then tackled the boy into a hug like shield so that I could shield the boy from him. Vader stop walking towards us when he saw me protecting the boy. He grabbed my shoulder then pulls me off of him then grabs Ezra by his neck. I did the next best thing that crossed my head, I bowed to Vader.

"Please Anakin I'm begging you don't hurt him. I'll do anything you want just please leave him be." I begged him and I think my words got to him because when I pulled my head up I saw him looking at me while still holding Ezra by the neck. I watch him remove his helmet, steam like gas comes out of it reveling his face. Everything looked the same expect for his right eye that seemed to have another scar to matched his other eye, besides that everything looked okay. He didn't look to happy.

"You know, I NEVER wanted to hear those words come out of your mouth when you were my Pawadan but now…" He spoke to me. He drops Ezra hard on the ground then approached me. I got up to my knees then slowly backed away from him until I was up against a wall. When he was in front of me he leans his body onto me then gently touched my cheek. Even through his gloves I could feel soft skin touching me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling till I felt his lips press against my ear and whispered:

"I want you." Anakin told me. I could feel my face turn red as his hand makes it way down to my pants then try to pull them down. I stopped him with both of my hands.

"What are you doing!?" I shouted at him.

"What, you said you would do anything for me." Anakin tells me.

"I didn't expect this." I told him.

"Oh don't tell me you're still a virgin?" Anakin asked me, I looked away blushing but I could hear him laughing a little at me. I then felt my pants (or tights) get ripped off my legs then my top, leaving only my panties on. Both of my arms went to my breast and covered them. Anakin hands forces them down to my hips, he then pulls me to the ground to my knees. My eyes were still closed because I knew what he was going to do to me and worse I knew Ezra was staring at me. My eye were shut closed till I heard a zipping noise, this made me open my eyes to see a monster in front of my face.

"Uhh…" I stutter, this was the first time I saw a penis, or what looked to be a toddler arm! I had no idea what I was looking at, 8-9 inches long and 3 sizes to big! Anakin gently grabs one of my Lukkes then pulls my face closer to his manhood to the point it was rubbing against my lips.

"Suck it Ashoka or watch your little friend choke to death." Anakin orders me. My eyes move over to Ezra, who was still watching my but looked like he needed medical attention quickly and so did everyone else. I had no choice, I did what he wanted me to do. I opened mouth then slowly took his man hood into it. I could feel his veins start to twitch in my mouth. At that point I didn't know what to do, the only thing that clicked in my mind was to try to lick where his pulse was twitching and so I did. Anakin sigh as he watches me try my hardest to blow him but was doing terrible so he took his man hood out my mouth then grabbed my headtail. He pulls my body so that his and my face were on the same level. He smirks at me.

"So, are you ready for the big end?" Anakin asked me. I gulped but didn't answer.

"A…sho…ka…sto..plea…" Ezra muttered my name through the pain he was feeling. I looked over at him and saw blood coming out the end tips of his mouth, he was bleeding on the inside. I need to get him help quickly. I looked back at Anakin than nod my head. Anakin smiles before he threw my body against the wall then pulled my panties down below my knees. I pressed my head against the wall then closed my eyes and waited for something painful to enter me. I could feel his finger tips on my lips as he spreads them apart, showing off my hole. The place all that I never thought to show anyone in my life.

"Just do it already…" I begged him but my words fell on deaf ears. Instead of feeling his manhood enter me I felt his tongue touch my clit instead.

"Wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I shouted at him and again it fell on deaf ear. His tongue felt wet and warm against my clit and for some weird reason I couldn't help but moan when he taste my pussy for the first time.

"Mmmm Master…" I moaned, a few seconds I realized what had come out of my mouth. Both of my eyes had widen from fear.

"What the hell did I just say?" I thought. "Am I really enjoying this?"

"Yes you are." Anakin whispered into my ear. I looked over my shoulders and saw his face so close up to mine I could feel his breathe on my lips. He gently leans is lips onto mine, pressing them against mine, kissing me. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, it was so long, wet and practically licking every part of the inside of my mouth. When we separated I could feel his manhood pressing up against my womanhood. I gasped.

"Master…Anakin…please stop." I moaned but he did not listen to me, instead he puts it in. making me lose a breath of air. It was long and hard and it was just swarming inside me till it was fully in me, the feeling intense. My walls begin to twitch as he moves in and out of me without any mercy, I knew he was enjoying this, taking my virginity away slowly. I press my head against the wall and was taking deep breathes, hoping I could loss air in my head and faint but it didn't work because he grabbed my chin and forcefully kissed me and possible blew air into my lungs. When we separated I begin to beg:

"Please stop, you had enough!" I shouted at him but I think I made him mad because he begins to move his hips faster making his length hit my G-spot harder like his penis was a hammer that was hammering into a nail that was my G-spot. The friction of his hips kept moving to the point my hips started to move with his. His gloves were piercing my skin and my eyes were almost in the back of my head.

"Can you feel it Ashoka!?" He moaned into my ear. "I'm close Ashoka! I'm going to cum!"

"NO!" I begged but that didn't stop him, he kept thrusting and thrust until he came deep inside me. His cum was warm and it was seeping into my womb, I didn't even feel it come out of me. Anakin pulls his length out of me then letting go of my body. I felt my knees gave in and I fell down to the floor with my naked body exposed.

(Present)

"Ten hours later I was in the underground hospital getting cleaned. Turns out he pierced more than I could handle." I sighed. "But I did not get pregnant that day, although I felt like it! But anyway that is enough for me! I will tell you more tomorrow, till then I need my beauty sleep or my babies will get upset. Goodnight!"

Kikkie: end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

" _Welcome back mister recorder!"_ I shouted at the recording box. _"It's been a month since my last recording and I apologies but Anakin been so uptight about these, telling me it's a waste of my time and that I should be resting! To be honest it's the only entertainment I have on this freaking ship! He doesn't like it when I go onto other planets or talk to people now that I am pregnant and it's so boring here! Even the clones won't talk to me! I feel as though I will lose my mind due to boredom, which is really a shocker considering I have already lost what small sanity I had 2 years ago."_ I said as I take a bit of my sandwich that had been next to me the whole time. Once swallowed I continued.

" _You know the old saying? Fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me, well this time it was more of hurt me once shame on you, hurt me twice please to just end me! And I say this because I am going to tell you the events that happened to lead me into me begging to die that day!_ _ **ROLL THE FLASHBACK!"**_

(Flashback)

 _After my first encounter with the prince of darkness I was forced to into hiding because the rebels were scared that Anakin would come back for me, even though I highly felt that they were being stupid at the time…I look back now…they were right. So this story begins with my little dump butt helping out an old lady like every good person does when I see a grown man robbing a lady._

"HEY! GET OFF HER YOU BRUTE!" I shouted at the tall Zabrak dressed in black. He was dressed in black and was trying to take this lady purse.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSSI-" He shouted at me but was cut off when my heel cracked his greyish ugly nose. I am pretty sure I ripped some tissue because not only was he bleeding but he couldn't see me anymore.

"I'M BLIND! YOU BITCH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" He shouted at me but I ignored his threat.

"Good luck trying to find me!" I shouted at him as I helped the old lady up from the ground then gave her purse back to her. The old lady adjusts her glasses she was wearing to look at me.

"Thank you so much young lady." She says to me.

"No problem, just doing what a good citizen would do." I tell her before leaving her alone in the alley where I found her. I stopped mid-way then go back to ask.

"What we're doing here all alone at 9 at night?" I asked her.

"Oh…I was just doing some deliveries…" The lady stuttered.

"Deliveries? What kind?" I asked, senses something off.

"Well, my son runs a business downtown and I was here to pick up some items he needed." She says, although I did sense something off it was something I did not want to get into ether.

"Okay, have a good night miss." _I say before leaving her completely alone. I walked through the crowded streets of the unknown city the rebels forced me into hiding. It looked like a middle class area but I knew for a fact that there was some underground work going on beneath my feet. I make my way to my temporarily apartment then enter it. I turned on the light to an old rusty looking room with one bed, kitchen and a toilet all in one room. When I closed the door to my room everything went dark and no I did not mean the lights I meant my head! Someone knocked me out! Pitiful for me but entertaining for the guy that kidnapped me, luckily he didn't do anything to me while I was knocked out. When I woke up though I saw the face of then man I did not want to see at the time._

"MASTER!?" I shouted on the top of my lungs, I tried to choke him but I realized that my hands were metal restrain to a chair. I struggle and moved my body but I couldn't get out of it, Anakin watches and waits for me to get tired. When I did get tired he began to speak.

"Are you done snips?" He asked me.

"Don't you dare call me that! After what you've done to me you should be lucky I am restrain you sick twisted-HEY!" He cut me off by using the force to squeeze my neck a little, he then stopped before my face turned blue.

"I don't like to be called names." Anakin says.

"Nor do I." I tell him.

"Whatever, I was shocked when I heard you were going to be one of the wrestlers." Anakin says.

"Wrestlers!?" I asked.

" **For the H-Games**!" Anakin says before pressing a red button on the wall. All of a sudden my chair started to shake violently before dropping into the dark appise.

(End of Flash Back)

" _To cut my story short a bit the_ _ **H-games is a sick and twisted game that rich greedy men pay for to watch pretty girls get raped by their enemies but that's if they lose, if they win then they go on to the next battle. The wrestler has to win 7 battles, once she one these 7 battles she will be given an award of some sort of money.**_ _It's a dirty horrible game that female volunteer to participate in because they are promised rich and fame which some of them do get but half of the time they don't receive it. So anyway back to my story…Oh yes I was forced into a black v string one piece bikini then thrown into the ring with this ugly furry creature that sounded like a bear!"_

(Back to the Flash Back!)

"NOOOOOOO GET AWAY FROM ME _!" I shouted at the creature as I run away from him, the beast chases me on four legs! The worst part is that combat area was sand so it was hard to run. At some point I slid to a corner where the creature cornered me. He stared at me with a huge ugly smile on his face. I stared back at him scared but sadly to say I over reacted because I used the force to push his body out the ring, even out the building for that matter. I almost felt sorry for him…Almost! So once I had won that battle I was dragged into rooms and rooms of different setting and different opponents and I won each one very easily. I mean come on I am a trained killer, also known as a Jedi. No offense but to be raised in a temple to follow the orders of rich men known as the high council of the galaxy or whatever they loved to be called and to be raised not have kids, emotional contact or to talk to your own family…yea your literally training killers! I could be wrong or right, back to the story though! My last opponent was someone I really wanted to kill, Anakin and I was extremely happy because at that second when I saw him I was going to beat the living shit out of him! The only problem in this picture though was that I was standing in mud, literally the setting of this stage was mud that felt like goo underneath my feet. But this picture does have a cute image because what made me laugh my ass off in my head was Anakin black daisy dukes and I can't lie, he had a nice body_.

"What are you doing here Anakin?" _I asked him as I start to crack my knuckles, I had scratches and bruises from my toes to my head but they weren't series to I was going to live._

"What do you think Snips? I'm your next opponent!" _He tells me. The only thing that went through my head was oh my gosh I am going to fight the man that trained me…I am going to win this! Oh my gosh I wish was smarter back then._

"Perfect!" _I say before charging at him but being me and not thinking I slipped on the mud and fell face flat to the ground, the most embarrassing thing though was that I didn't even move one inch from where I was standing. When I looked up at Anakin all I could see was him laughing at me. This pissed me off to the point I pushed him over using the force, making him fall to the ground. I then crawl over to him then grab a handful of mud then splashed it into his face. Beautiful moment but that was short lived when his metal hand raised from the muck and punched me straight to my face. He then grabs the back of my head and pulls me straight into the mud face first. I elbowed his stomach so that he would let go. When his hand was no longer on my head I got to my feet then ran to the end of the ring and watched him get back onto his feet. When he was fully standing I charged at him again, this time successfully, onto the ground._

"Fucker _!" I shouted at him as both of my hands reach to his neck and then start to chock him. Anakin left hand claws my face while the metal one tries to break my grip off him. I pressed my fingers harder to the point I could feel his veins popping out of his neck. It felt so good to me, having him dying slowly underneath my fingertips._

"Goodbye Skyguy."

 **To Be Continued…**

 _ **Kikkie: Thank you for reading! Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Where was I?" _I asked myself as I tap my finger tips on the hard wood underneath my fingertips. Behind me was a dark cloud of hate misery and despair, AKA Anakin Skywalker, and he looked pissed! He walks over to me and pulls one of my lukkes from the end tips._

"Ow!" I shouted. "What was that for!?" I asked him.

"I told you not to do these stupid recordings snips." He tells me in his husky voice that made my Lukkes turn red with lust.

"I'm bored Skyguy." I tell him.

"I don't care, put it away and go to sleep. I don't like it when you wonder around the ship at night."

"Not my fault, your kids have jet lag and their not even born yet! They keep playing kick foot in there like my womb is a bouncy house and it keeps me up at night!" I tell him.

"Take the pills the doctor gave you." _He tells me as she begins to take off his black armor. Watching him take off his armor made me feel warm and horny inside, his tone muscle, tight skin, abs of steel and the looks of a prince can make any woman fall to their knees and begged to be taken by him. It's a shame I'm pregnant…although all the fucking we did when I join the dark side is what put me into this place to begin with._

"I don't like those things, they make me feel sleepy." I tell him.

"That's the point snips." Anakin tells me before walking over to me then gives me a gently kiss on the lips. I don't like it when he's gently anymore, I think I got so use to hard sex that gently stuff bores me.

"I don't like those pills and I won't take them. I don't do anything anymore so it won't kill me if I fall asleep during the day." _I tell him before I take the recorder into my hand then leave the room and head to the study of the Deathstar. Because of my condition Anakin turns a small part of the ship literally into a house for me and the babies so when they are born they will have a nursery. It's sweet but a little stupid. Once I was in the study sitting at the desk I turned on the recorder and continued my story._

"So where was I? Oh yea, about to kill Anakin!" I say.

(Where we left off!)

"Goodbye Skyguy." _I mutter under my breath as I my finger tighten around his neck but as my hand grew tighter I can feel my heart becoming weaker. I couldn't do it, I couldn't! So I let go, much to my stupidity! The minute Anakin felt my grip loosen he grabbed my left Lukke then pulled my body down onto the mud then jumps on top of me. His metal touched my skin and then next thing I felt was some sort of shock going through my body violently till my vision goes black and with it my mind. When my eyes opened I was lying on a white bed with two cloned soldiers looking down at me. The next thing I could remember after that was getting hit in the head by one of those fucks! I woke up again but this time I was back in that stupid metal seat but this time the metal chair was in another room, a white room, gosh so much light it was nearly blinding! In front me of was the notorious and also deadly Darth Vader AKA Anakin Skywalker! To top it all off was the news he gave me!_

"Oh please just kill me." I begged not even wanting to know what he was going to do to me.

"Ah Snips, after all the work I put into you?" Anakin asked me.

"Work? What work?" _I asked, all the fucker did was point to my chest and I looked down to see boulders on my chest, apparently I got breast implants which was a little bit of a shock because I thought only humans could get that_.

"OH MY FORCE I'M PLASTIC!" I shouted before I started to cry.

"Keep crying and I will cut off those pretty little lukkes." Anakin threaten me so I did stop crying, he then continues. "Lets get to the point snips, I missed you."

"Missed me?"

"I will admit I hate the Jedi with all my heart and living energy in me but I do miss somethings about it, like you and Obi-wan." Anakin said.

"Oh dear force don't tell me you did the same thing to Obi-wan what you did to me on the ship?"

"Ew no! I meant as company!"

"Oh!"

"You're the one here for sexual pleasure."

"WHAT!?" I shouted.

"Did I stutter? You're here for my sexual pleasure. I even had 3 surgeries performed on your body to…fix you to my…taste." He tells me with an evil smirk across his face.

"Three?" I asked.

" **Your chest, your stomach and your eyes**." _Anakin tells me. He then walks over to me with a mirror in his hand then shines the mirror in my face so that I could see me reflation. My blue eyes were gone and they were replaced by red eyes._

"My…my…my eyes….how…" _My beautiful blue eyes that were given to me by my mother that I never knew were gone and replaced with_ _ **artificial red eyes**_.

"I think red eyes suites you better, brings out the color of your orange skin." Anakin tells me.

"Those eyes were a gift from my mom, so was my chest and stomach!" I shouted at him.

"A mother you never met." He tell me before putting the mirror down.

"The only thing I have from her." I tell him-" **way to make me look like the bad guy here!"**

(Present)

"Rude!" _I shouted back at Anakin who rudely came into the study and interrupted my recording. He walks over to me then gently touch my left lukke before sitting on the desk, he was only wearing his boxers, and the mere sight was breath taken._

"Not as rude as you telling lies about me!" Anakin tells me.

"It's not a lie, you did knock me out and did surgery on my body after you cheated in the arena, you my dear and husband are one sick evil prick! Not to mention you were able to turn me evil, I give props for that buddy!" _I tell him, in that very moment I felt the warm air around me turn cold and it seem hard to breath. Yea, he can control the air too! I forgot, I should calm him down._

"But I still love you!" _I tell him as I gently put my hand to the clothe that laid on top of his manhood. Anakin facial expression goes from upset to normal in a few seconds as my hand begins to rub the area, I could see his manhood rising to the sky, standing up proud and strong, what a turn on! I just hope he's enjoying this as much as I am._

" **Show me you love me then**." _Anakin tells me, he then pulled the top part of his boxers down low enough to free his monster of a cock and man was it hard. Every single time I see it the butterflies in my stomach begin to fly around. I gently took the monster into my left hand then gently rubbed his soft skin. As my hand moves I could hear him take deep breaths when my hand moves faster until he grabbed one of my lukkes then pulled my head towards his man till my lips started to press against it. On cue I open my mouth, allowing him in._

"Good girl." _He moaned as he gently pulls my head, making his cock go deeper into my throat to the point my nose was pressing against his skin. He stood there for a couple of seconds but stopped when pushed him away for air. I take a deep breath of air to get oxygen into my lungs but I was stopped when tow brod hands gabbed my head then forced a cock back into my mouth. He kept thrusting his hips hard into mouth till he exploded straight into my mouth, the load was too much to the point I coughed his salty liquids out onto the study rug. Once I was done I looked up at him then punched him in the stomach._

"Asshole!" I crumpled at him. "I could have choked!"

"I'm sorry…" He tells me as he takes deep breathes to regain whatever strength he'd lost. I grabbed a couple of tissues from the tissue box on the desk then start to clean my face off of any remains.

"That was nasty." I mumbled and sadly he heard.

"Why, you use to love to drink my cum babe." He tells me, even though I was not looking at him I could tell he had his evil smart ass smirk on his face.

" **That was before I got pregnant, now whatever I swallow they swallow and I prefer that they don't taste your salty bodily fluids**." I said as I point to my big stomach that was holding his children. "And speaking of swallowing I am hungry! Go get me something to eat!" I ordered him, he looked at me as if I lost my mind.

"Why should I get you food?" Anakin asked me.

"Because I am pregnant with not one, but wait for it, TWO of your kids and they take my strength away like life sucking leeches that have nothing better to do and I just gave you a blow job, one you have not gotten in the last two months. Also if you love me you will march your cute little butt down there and-ALRIGHT!" Anakin shouted at me to shut me up.

"What would you like?" He asked me.

"I am so craving pizza, sour cream and a banana pepper, a really big one." I tell him.

"Ashoka you do realize that the closes planet were near is at night time right now." He tells me.

" **You do realize if I don't get what I want I will make you suffer**." I warned him. He wasn't the only known for torturing his victims.

"Give me an hour." Anakin tells me before pulls up his boxers then walking out the room. When he was gone I smiled as I rubbed my tummy.

 **Kikkie: Anakin is whipped! Any way thank you for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"When my pregnancy is over I am so kicking Anakin ass for this! I love you guys but I you may not have a daddy." _I tell my children, as of today I am 10 months pregnant and the doctor says that I may be giving birth soon. My stomach was the size of a boulder and my back was killing me! I wanted these kid out but I must wait, till then I will continue with my story. I was in my or shall I say Anakin and I bedroom sitting on top of our bed. Anakin was in the bathroom taking a shower, I think he's been having pretty rough days now that we don't have sex anymore, I'm hungrier and he's stressed over other things he refuses to tell me._

(Recording)

 _So after my horrible surgery I was forced into a cell for which'd I stayed for… I think 5 weeks. They didn't give me water of food that often, maybe twice a week and it was very small portions. Plus I was in a dark cell with no light. I remember the day he came and opened the door. It was like a light from the holy force, shining so bright into my eyes and inside the light was a male figure. The light was so bright I could feel my eyes burning as two hands came out of nowhere then grabbed me then dragged me out of the cell and straight to an office. The hands threw me onto a very soft chair then left me._

"How was your stay?" _A voice spoke, I looked in front of me and saw Anakin leaning against his desk wearing some weird dark green threats that looked a lot like his old Jedi clothes but that might have been my imagination._

"My head hurts." I tell that asshole. " _Would you mind lowering the lights in here, I feel that my skull getting pierced." I tell him, he does as told and lowers the lights in the room for me with a remote on his desk. He then throws it back down onto his desk top then continued to talk._

"Are you ready to listen now?" He asked me.

"Listen to what?" I ask him back, although I may have already knew that answer.

"Your future, Ashoka, how would you like to be fed, cloth and have shelter over your head for the rest of your life?" Anakin tells me.

"Sounds good but at what cost?" I asked him. Anakin chuckles.

"I trained you well." Anakin says as he chuckles even louder. "I'm so lonely snips it hurts, the pain and misery of hunting and killing your own kind just gets to you sometimes and I need someone by myside."

"Your side, Anakin the dark side doesn't have friends." I tell him.

"Well it does now." _He tells me as he walks up to me then gently kisses my lips. "Snips…" He spoke. "Stay with me. Be with me. Never leave my side." He spoke then got on his knees and continued to beg with his face on my lap. I gently rub the back of his head with my hand, I knew for a fact that if I'd said no he possible would have killed me so I did the next best thing and said yes, like the fucking I was. After that things did actually turn good…for like a week. Then shit really got hot the fan so much that I couldn't even bare. That was the day I saw that bold miserable evil bitch, asajj ventress! And let me tell you, the years were not kind to her. We met on some planet for a meeting with a guy that was helping Dooku with something and Dooku requested Anakin's help with it. Anakin, being him, dragged me with him *sigh* I felt like R2D2, I wonder what happen to him. When we arrived on that at destination I was told to wait in a rusty, dirty and smelly room that had fat alien men just staring at me who sitting down on moldy and rusted furniture. The aliens looked like that disgusting sweeper I met once while trying to find R2D2 but I don't really know the species name. To many species to keep up with!_

"Hello!" _One of them spoke to me, I was standing in the middle of the room facing the door Anakin disappeared behind. "Why don't you come have a seat, you look tired." He spoke to me then point to a stool next to him. I felt my body shake a little because the tone of his voice was not a welcoming one, it sounded more like he was flirting with me._

"Uh, no thank you, I'm fine waiting for my master." _I tell the guy. I am not allowed to call Anakin by his name expect in bed so I call him master because if I say Anakin or Skyguy I will possible be punish._ _ ***Ugh***_ _I felt like a dog!_

"He's going to be in there for a while." Another one of the three says. "Dooku looking at some very important things in there with our boss."

"What things?" I ask.

"Things we found on the black planet." He tells me. "I don't know what it is myself but I hear that those things were pretty important to Jedi."

"Don't you mean USE to be important?" _The third guys says before breaking into laughter. Although he was quitted when my foot met his face. Knocking the man down to the ground with a bloody noise._

"Don't you ever laugh at that, those people did great things!" I warned him as I hover over his body.

"Geez…take it easy!" _He tells me. I turn around to walk back to where I was standing but was stopped when a hand from the ground grabbed my foot then tripped me. I fell hard on the ground, the guy I kicked in the face. He then proceeded to crawl on top of my body then press down, tub of lard was so heavy I couldn't breathe or use the force to get him off me. I struggled as he wrapped his arms around my body and laughed and worse I could hear the others laughing at my struggling as well_.

"Let see how what you're hiding underneath those tight pants of yours!" _The guys says as he moves his hand under my dress. I could feel his dirty fingers touching the end part of my panties, I don't remember fully what had happen after that but I know that I use the force in the most violent way as possible and broke his hand. The man screams were so loud they attracted the attention of Anakin and Dooku to come out to see what was happening. I don't know what Anakin had saw but the man screams ended when I heard a loud crack then a thump sound, also I left something wet hit my back and my cheeks. I looked over my shoulders and saw that Anakin used the force to twist his neck for that he was facing his back side with a bone sticking out of his mouth._

"Oh my force…" _I muttered softly. I was then pulled by a strong force AKA Anakin hand then literally dragged back to the ship that had brought us to this planet, along the way he didn't speak to me until we had got to his room_.

"Go take a shower." He orders me, my force I felt like a dog!

"I don't want to." I tell him, he then slaps me across the face with his metal hand and boy did it sting! Both my hands went to my cheek.

"Go take a fucking shower NOW!" _He tells me again, this time I ran into the bathroom then strips my clothes off quicker then lightning and jumped into the shower. After seeing what my master could do would you try to fight him?_ _ **HELL! I didn't even know you could use the force in that matter**_ _!_

" **Oh my force…"** I thought as the water begins to drench my naked body. " **What have I gotten myself into? Maybe I should** - _CLINK_ _" I stopped think when I heard the front door open. "Please don't jump into the shower, I am seriously not in the mood for rough sex! I need another week, or decade to be ready!" I thought but nothing happened, I looked at my shower curtain, I saw his figure but he didn't seem to be walking towards me, instead he kept bending over. He then walked out of the bathroom after slamming the door. My heart was pounding faster than a hyper powered nail gun and my blood was rushing. I wash myself up quick then hop out the shower to find my clothes were gone and all that was there for me was my towel and a bathrobe. "Are you kidding me!?" I thought as I dried myself off then put on the black robe, the thing was twice my size but was able to cover my naked body. I then walk out of the bathroom and found him on a visual communicator talking to a man in a black hood but when I came out the man had said his goodbye to Anakin and signed off. Anakin turns off his communicator then looks at me._

"Anakin, where are my clothes?" _I asked him, he didn't answer, what he did though was point to his fireplace. I looked in the direction and saw the clothing given to me by the rebels burning into ashes._

" **NO**!" _I shouted as I leapt to the fire pit then reach out to what I believe to be my pants (_ _ **Or I think its tights she wears**_ _) then pulled it out. I dig into the pocket and pulled out my rebel pendant that was given to me by my comrades. The metal trinket burned in my hand so I threw it to the ground in pain, by mistake I threw it to Anakin foot that had no shoe on. It burned his skin lightly and made him back away from it. I then watch my clothes burn till they were nothing but ash. At that moment my blood just boiled into anger, even my lukkes turned a deep shade of red. I got up to my feet then, I punched him straight to his face, making his nose bleed and giving him a cut on his lip…worst mistake of my life…_

(Present)

"I'm going to leave my story here because the next part is EXTREMLY graphic also Ventress is another issues." _I said before hiding my recorder under the mattress because Anakin was coming out of the bathroom. Remember how he said that he didn't like me recording my stories, yea he was serious about that so now I need to hide my recorder. The bed moves a little when Anakin lays next to me. He takes a deep breathe then sighs, He was stressed._

"How was work?" I asked him as I turn my body over to him.

"Dooku a pain in my ass and **Obi-wan** won't stop complain to me about the things I do. So in other words, same old same old." Anakin tells me before sitting up and giving me a kiss on the lips.

"How's my baby?" He asked me.

"In pain and hoping these kids come out soon." I said as I rub my stomach.

"Doctor says it's soon, just keep hanging on." He tells me then gives me a kiss on my neck.

"Mmmm soon is still too long." I tell him as he kept kissing me, I missed his kisses so much.

"Oh, Ashoka." He whispers into my ear.

"Yes Anakin…" I answered.

"Give me that fucking recorder." Anakin ordered me, wow he was good.

"Uh…what Recorder love, I got rid of it remember!" I tell him. Anakin raises his hand and used the force to pull the recorder from underneath the bed into his hand.

"This recorder love." Anakin says.

"Anakin I…uh…is there a leak on the roof?"

"Ashoka don't change the subject!" Anakin tells me.

"Put I feel wet." I tell him.

"That better be welcoming wagon." Anakin tells me. "But yea I feel something wet too."

"So you believe me?" I asked as I felt my sheets getting wet. Anakin pulls the covers off the bed and sees the puddle under me.

"I think the kids are coming."

 _ **Kikkie: The water has been broken! Let the birth of Luke and Leia begin! We all knew that were the kids, anyway next chapter will have a big surprise but until then please R &R! Also I wanted to thank my readers and reviews (like ALL my star wars stories fanfic). Thank you all for your support and reviews and messages! **_


	5. WHY DISNEY?

**Kikkie** **: I am back and guess what, ASHOKA NOT THE NARRATOR FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Ashoka: Did I just get fired?**

 **Kikkie:** **No, you're just in labor so I think Anakin should narrate.**

 **Ashoka:** **Were screwed!**

 **Anakin:** **I can narrate a story!**

 **Ashoka:** **Do you even know the plot of this fanfic?**

 **Anakin:** **You talk about your perfect life with me.**

 **Ashoka:** **Oh my force.**

 **Kikkie:** **Not even close….**

"AHHHHHHHHH MAKE THE PAIN STOP!" _Ashoka shouted on the top of her lungs as she clawed her head tails. She was lying on the medic bed screaming her head off._

"Ashoka remember you're Lamaze." _I tell her but she didn't listen to me, instead she picks up a book and throws it at me._

"FUCK MY BREATHING!" _She shouted at me, after that I walked out of the room taking deep breathes. Behind me was Obi-wan and Satine, the two were staring daggers at me._

"What?" I asked the two.

"You do realize you're going to have to go back in there right?" Obi-wan tell me.

"No shit oh great and wise Yoda!" _I shouted at the old man. Satine sighs as she enter the room where Ashoka was taking deep breathes. Obi-wan drags me back into the room then forces me take a seat next to Ashoka._

"Anakin? It hurts, I want drugs." Ashoka tells me.

"Ashoka we agreed that you wouldn't take any medication while you were in labor." _I tell her, personally I don't believe in medicine._

"I want drugs _!" Ashoka begs as she bangs her hand against the bed underneath her. So far it has been 3 hour and all she had was two contractions and each one lasted for three minutes. She was sweating and breathing heavily while the doctor prepares._

"Ashoka drugs are bad for the children during labor, that's why we agreed no drugs _." I said as I tried to calm her down. "Just breathe in and out…and…uh…imagine a…nice house." My words were not working._

"Oh no!" She shouted. "Here comes another contractions, what do I do!? What do I do!?" _Ashoka shouted, Obi-wan ran over to her then takes her hand into his._

"Just squeeze my and try to stay calm-FORCE!" _Obi-wan shouted as Ashoka squeezed his hand with all the force in her small hand for three minutes, along with pain Ashoka was losing control of her force so she kept making the death star shake violently till the pain was gone. When she let go of Obi-wan hand he cracked his fingers back into place. Ashoka started to cry after that._

"It hurts, it's like my period cramps picked up a dagger and is just stabbing me in the vagina _!" Ashoka cried, the mental image I got from that almost made me faint._

"Ashoka it's not that painful." _I tell Ashoka, only to have another object thrown at me by the pissed of togruta, this time she hit me straight to my left cheek. Oh force thank you for giving me the strength not to kill her where she laid._

"I HATE YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" she shouted on the top of her lungs. "I WANT DRUGS! SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME DRUGS!" Ashoka voice shouted at everyone in the room.

"Are you sure you want drugs Ashoka, you said before that you could handle this without any." _Obi-wan said, making Ashoka red pupil look straight at him with death in her eyes._

"I don't fucking care, I WANT DRUGS!" _Ashoka shouted straight to his face, she then gasped. "ANOTHER ONE COMING!" Ashoka shouted before clawing the bed then making the ship rock violently again. This time she made Satine and three clones that were also in the room fall to the ground. When the contraction was over Obi-wan got up from his chair then walked out the room. Two minutes later he came in with Ashoka doctor, the doctor was holding a syringe filled with purple liquid_.

"Ah yes I see, Ashoka!" _The doctor spoke before injecting Ashoka with the purple liquid. Ashoka took a couple of deep breathes before smiling._

"Feels…better…no more pain…" Ashoka moaned with a small smile on her face. "What was that stuff?"

"Hyper intense Vega." The doctor says. "It will not hurt the children in anyway BUT when it's time to give birth the drug will disappear."

"Okay…as long as the contractions stop." _Ashoka says with a big smile on her face. The doctor then pulls a stool in front of her legs then lifts the covers her legs and begins to examine her area, if he wasn't a doctor his head would be on the ground._

"Ashoka…" He spoke as she pulls her cover back down. "Did you have sex during your last 4 months of pregnancy?" He asked her.

"No…I don't think so…Why?" _Ashoka asked with a small giggled in her voice, whatever that drug was it was making act like she was high._

"Your walls have been strained." He says. "Stretch to a very thin line, birth giving will not be easy my dear girl. Now I ask you, are you sure you haven't had any sex?"

"No, we did as you told, right Anakin." _Ashoka asked me, I kind of felt like shit because we or morally I didn't do as told._

"Actually…no." I said, making Obi-wan sigh and rubbed his temple while Ashoka looked at me funny.

"What?" She asked.

"Well…you see you and I did have sex around the time you were getting a baby bump but I swear that was it." I tell her.

"I don't remember." She says.

"That's because you were drugged." _I tell her, even on drugs she still gets angry because she picked up the closes object to her, which was a cup, and threw it at me and luckily she missed this time._

"Asshole!" She shouted at me. "You said you weren't rape me anymore!" She shouted at me like an upset child, Obi-wan eyes widen and glared at me.

"I didn't rape you! You came onto me!" _I shouted at her. She just rolled her eyes at me then suddenly fell asleep._

"Oh my force she died!" Satine shouted.

"No, it's the drugs do not worry she will be fine and luckily for you mister Vader she will not remember everything that was said here." The doctor says. "For future pregnancy, although I hardly doubt you will have more kids, Togrutas vagina walls become thinner compare to other species as their body gets ready for birth."

"Why?" Obi-wan asked.

"So that the body can retain more blood while to support the birth and also to keep the renex in place."

"Renex?" I asked.

"It's the liquid in her head tails and Lukkes. Do you know anything about togruta's?" The doctor asked.

"No, now would you excuse me I need to inform the rest of the ship for a huge earthquake that may explode the ship." _I tell everyone before leaving the old man to my wife._

( **7 HOURS LATER** )

 _After an annoying and boring meeting with the other Darth's I made my way back to Ashoka nursing room to see my wife smiling and holding two small figures in her arms, Oh my force I missed my children birth. I am never going to live this moment down. I took a deep sigh before walking into the room to greet my family but instead I was welcome by a death glare by the togruta breast feeding my children._

"Hey." _I said but she did not respond, all she did was look down on the baby to her left that started to push her dark brown nipple away from its face. I walk over and takes the baby from her then look at my child._

" _ **That's Leia**_." _Ashoka tells me as I begin to examine the baby. The baby looks up at him then begins to giggle as she tries to grab my face_.

"So this is my baby girl." I said then look over to the baby still drinking Ashoka milk. "What's his name?"

" _ **Luke**_." Ashoka says.

"Luke, couldn't pick anything different?" I asked, personally these names sounded tacky, plus what was with the L's?

"Obi-wan named them." Ashoka says. "And I think their cute names."

"Luke and Leia Skywalker, has a nice tone to it." _I said as I rock my daughter small body gently in my arms. Luke makes a hiccup noise before then separates from Ashoka nipple. Ashoka adjust herself while Luke tried to grab Ashoka Lukkes, when he did Ashoka sighed._

"Mommy doesn't like that Luke." Ashoka says. She did not sound too happy.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"They don't look anything like me. You couldn't even tell if they were half togruta or not." She says to me.

"They have your eyes." _I tell her but then regret my word when I remembered I had her eyes removed for new ones. My force I am terrible at cheering people up_.

"I guess." She says before kissing her son head. "Do you want to hold him?" _She asked me. I nod my head then switch babies with her, the minute I held Luke he started to cry. My eyes widen in shock as I rock him but he didn't stop crying, in fact his crying became louder. In fact he sound like he was screaming his little head off. I quickly give him back to Ashoka and shockingly enough he calms down. Ashoka shrugs her shoulder before giving the boy back to me and again the children started to scream his head off to the point his face turned red so I had to give him back to Ashoka._

"What's wrong with him?" I asked her.

"Maybe he sense evil?" _Ashoka joked as she gives Leia back to me, Leia giggled when she came back into my hands. Weirdly enough she didn't start scream but Luke…I could sense that kid did not like me and we just met._ _ **Little basterd…I MADE YOU! I AM YOUR FATHER! YOU WILL LEARN TO LOVE ME!...**_ _Okay now I'm started to sound crazy. I looked down at Ashoka then gave her a small kiss on her lips. I then kissed my twins on their foreheads to, thank force Luke didn't cry when I did that, although he did rubbed his head against Ashoka night gown, trying to wipe the kiss of him._

"I love you so much." _I tell Ashoka before giving her another kiss, I missed kissing her lips. We stayed connected till I felt something pushing against that was trying to pull away from Ashoka, I looked down to see it was Luke. Why do I get the feeling my son hates me. Ashoka looks down and sees Luke doing this and laugh a little._

"I think someone a little jealous." Ashoka joked as she held the child close to her. "Don't worry, I'm sure he will learn to love you."

"I hope so." I said before kissing her one more time, ignoring Luke protest.

 _ **Kikkie: The birth is done and the badass twins are born! Lol Luke already sense a disturbance in the force near Anakin. I will try to go back to the main story here because that is the main purpose you all read my story, I just wanted to get the twins birth out the way. Also this will not be the only time Anakin will narrate a story. I think I will make him narrate the present time while Ashoka narrates the past, just to make this story easier.**_

 **Anakin: Why does Luke Hate me, what have I done to him?**

 **Luke: You killed my parents, my mentor, my friend, my comrades and my birth mother…from the movie series!**

 **Leia: You also sold me as a sex slave.**

 **Anakin: those were things I propyl would have never done if I knew you were my kids ahead of time.**

 **Obi-wan: I tried to tell you but you killed me.**

 **Ashoka: Thank the force I was made at most a decade after those movie events.**

 **Anakin: Yea, now you appear in the rebel show.**

 **Ashoka: I LIVE! FUCK YOU ORDER 66!**

 **Obi-wan: Yes but you may die, you know how Disney is when it comes to older females, especial mentor female that are mothers.**

 **Ashoka: True, but I'm not a mom so I have a 90% chance of living.**

 **Leia: That is a horrible thing to say, I'm sure diney does not kill off every mother of a protaginst story they have.**

 **Anakin and Ashoka:**

 **Snow white**

 **Cinderalla**

 **Jasmine**

 **Elsa and Anna**

 **Pocahontas**

 **Aladdin**

 **Belle**

 **Ariel**

 **Obi-wan: those are princess!**

 **Anakin and Ashoka:**

 **Bambi**

 **Hunchback of Notre dome**

 **Nemo**

 **Jungle book**

 **Atlantis: The Lost Empire**

 **Lilo & Stitch**

 **Brother Bear**

 **The Great Mouse Detective**

 **Ashoka: Oh, and lets not forget the most mother killing movie of all of them, INTO THE WOODS! They were killing moms left and right in that movie!**

 **Obi-wan: Good point!**

 **Kikkie: Idiots….**


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh dear force give me strength so that I won't kill the very woman in front of me. Asajj Ventress! If she wasn't the person I needed alive right now her bold head would be rolling down a fleet of stairs leaving trails of on each step…Wow, Ashoka was right, I do over imagine my kills. The two of us were literally stuck in a cage that was designed to capture Jedi because Dooku wanted to earn the trust of this fucking old female human who didn't believe us when we said we were the sith he hired. Fucking blondes…think they know everything in the world, this why I screwed alien chicks now, forget humans there too much of a fucking problem! Anyway this cage I was in absorbs any force given to it then turns it into energy. It's great for capturing Jedi on the run and other Jedi as well the shitty thing is I am alone with Ventress in it while Dooku and everyone else was in the room next to me possible have a cup of tea and discussing how the sith could buy it off her. I swear once we get the instructions we need to make this cage I will kill that woman._

"I'm getting bored and a little sick." Asajj says to me.

"That's because you're a hormonal little bitch." I replied back, and she is!

"Shut your fucking smelly mouth!" _She spat back at me. Normally I would return an insult or possible choke her a little but I am going home after this and I promised not to get blood on my uniform. Ashoka has problems getting blood off black clothes apparently… don't know how you can fuck that up Ashoka but I will keep my promise._

"DOOKU!" _I shouted hoping my screams would reach the old man. "ARE YOU DONE YET!?" I shouted but didn't receive an answer. I slum down to the side of the cage then bang the back of my head gently against the bars that kept me in here. As I wait my mind kept wonder to Ashoka, it has been 4 months since the twins were born and thankfully she has been taking care of them more then I have, although I feel like huge dick because I am not spending enough time with my kids as I should. Leia already beginning to make noises while Luke just cries and shits when Ashoka not near him. I promised Ashoka I'd give her this day to relax and get away from the kids but I might have to break my promise because Dooku is taking his sweet time in the other room doing force knows what._

"I want out!" I thought, I rather be trying to change a fucking diaper then be stuck here with the bold hag.

"So how's the little puppy of yours?" Asajj asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Puppy?" I asked.

"The orange girl." She says, my force she had fought her so many times yet she didn't even remember her name!

"Ashoka?" I asked.

"Right! How is she?" Asajj asked.

"Fine _." I answered before taking off the glove that was on my robot hand then started to play with it. There was some adjustments I needed to make to the stupid hand after Luke pissed on it, that Luke…distant peer. I dig into my pocket and pulls out small tools then get to work at my hands and while I did this Asajj makes her way then takes a seat beside me without me noticing. By the time I did notice she had kissed me on the side of my lips, I jumped up from where I was sitting and looked at her as if she lost her mind._

"Do you want to die?" I asked her. She stood up from where she was and dusted her skirt off before answered:

"No, I want you." She says.

"Asajj, I am going to be completely honest with you, if Dooku wasn't near us I'd possible kill you." I tell her, or morally threaten her.

"Kill me? _I'm possible the only relief you would get." She says making me stare at her with a confused look on my face. "Oh Anakin, I could sense your sexual drive a planet away." She tells me and I really hate to say this but she was right. I was beyond words horny and I could kill someone right now for pussy but I am a married man…YES married man._

"Your point?" I asked the woman.

"Well, this may be the only chance to get a little relief." _She tells me…oh my force, she offering sex to me! Remember what I said earlier when I said I'd screw female aliens, I_ _ **TAKE IT BACK! ONLY TOGRUTA'S!**_

"Asajj I wouldn't touch you with a 100 foot pole." _I tell her with a small threat in there. "I prefer my woman with something on their head." I tell her, even though Ashoka did not have hair she at least had something on her head. Asajj was just plain bold and that reminded me of a man for some reason_.

"I heard you haven't touch Ashoka with your ten foot pole in a while." _She says with a smile on her face, my force she better be counting her lucky stars for me not having my lightsaber. "Such a shame to let such a talented tool go to waste."_

"I rather let it rot then use it the wrong way." _I tell her, before she could answer Dooku walks into the room with the old hag that was selling us the blue prints for the dame cage. The lady shows Dooku how to let us out of the cage, the minute I was free I could feel the force returning back into my body. I looked over at Dooku and smelled something off coming from him. In fact the smell smelled like….OH MY FORCE THAT'S DISGUESTING! Dooku looks at me strange._

"What's wrong boy?" Dooku asked.

"You had sex with her didn't you?" I asked, the old man before me just smiled then nods his head. I felt the back of my throat turn.

(The Death star)

"OBI-WAN!" _I shouted as I enter my office, since Obi-wan…uh came on the ship he mostly spend his time in my office or with Ashoka doing force knows what, he refuses to help us in any form of way. I only keep him to talk to._

"What Anakin?" Obi-wan asked as he gets up from my desk chair and puts his book down.

"Dooku had sex with a client!" I cried out, Obi-wan eyes widen a little then gives me a look that said "Are you joking?" face but I continued. "Also Asajj kissed me." I tell him, nearly puking. Obi-wan eyes then then widen in fear before gaging.

"Oh that is nasty." Obi-wan says. "I hope you washed your mouth."

"I did, the transporting ship didn't have any soap so I gargled with Clorox." I said, Obi-wan looks at me like I was crazy. "I may not be able to taste things for a while but at least I got her taste out of my mouth."

"1- that was really stupid and 2 Are you going to tell Ashoka?" Obi-wan asked.

"No, I can't!" I said.

"Why not?" Obi-wan asked.

"Because Ashoka would kill her, then Dooku will kill Ashoka." I tell him.

"Ashoka is not a killer…compare to you." Obi-wan says.

"She is now, she's a deadly killer!" _I tell him as I remembered the time Ashoka killed off this man who was selling Twilik children in the sex slave market by disguising herself as a prostitute. It was hot watching her at work BUT it was a little terrifying at the same time._

"Ashoka has the twins, I am 100% sure that she would think before killing." Obi-wan says.

"And if she doesn't?" I asked.

"Then I suggest preparing the ship for a self-destruct sequence of two bat-shit crazy Jedi trying to kill each other." Obi-wan says in his calm and low voice.

"Fine, you're no help." I said. "So, how is Satine?" I asked him but my response was a grunt sound that did not sound too happy.

"You mean that traitor? No, I don't know how she is." Obi-wan says, again I am not getting into that one.

"I don't see why you won't give her a chance? She obviously loves you Obi-wan." I said.

"You know my reason." Obi-wan tells me. I sigh before saying.

"Today I promise Ashoka I'd help her with the kids so I need you to check on Taim."

"Taim?"

"The Artificial Intelligent Motherboard." I tell him, she was once of the computer boards that runs the ship. We had at most 50 of them, she important because she runs the power in my home section of the ship.

"You named it Taim?" Obi-wan asked.

"I did make her." I said.

"Like 3-CPO?" _Obi-wan says as he mentally pierced my heart. Ever since I left the Jedi or morally betrayed the Jedi I never saw R2D2 or 3-CPO until a year later when I went to Naboo and found two robotic parts scattered all over the ground in front of the memorial hall with a sign pointing the two that was labeled R2D2 and 3-CPO…I later burned the city down to ashes but not after I was able to recover their memory chip but I still can't find the parts needed to activate the chips_.

"Yes, just like 3-CPO…" I muttered.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" _Obi-wan asked me. I walk over to my desk and pull out a clipboard with questions that I had written down. Next to the questions were the answers to the questions. I then give the clipboard to Obi-wan._

"Ask her these questions, if she answers all of them right then she's okay." I said.

"If she **answers them wrong**?" Obi-wan asked.

"Then that means were all **screwed**!" I tell him before leaving the room to go see Ashoka.

(Ashoka)

 _When I entered my room the first thing I saw was Luke holding ad pulling on Ashoka left lukke while Leia drank her mother's breast milk, Ashoka was dead asleep while this was going on._

"Ashoka!" _I shouted, snapping her awake but also dropping Luke in the process. Good thing for the force or else Luke would be brain dead. I use the force to bring Luke into my arms, he then starts to cry. Ashoka holds onto Leia as she walks over to me._

"Oh my force I nearly dropped my child." Ashoka says with tears running down her eyes.

"Ashoka its okay!" _I tell her then used my arm that was not holding Luke to hug her. Ever since the children had been born Ashoka hasn't had much sleep or food these last four months because she had been taking care of the kids since they never fucking sleep or stop eating. I am no doctor but I am pretty sure a woman needs to eat in order to make milk and lately I haven't seen Ashoka eat._

"I'm so tired…where were you? You were supposed to be helping me with them today." She asked.

"I know…work was hectic today but I will be getting the week off so you don't have to worry about these kids anymore!" I tell her. Ashoka looks up at me, straight into my eyes, her red pupils were beautiful.

"Anakin…" She spoke with her low voice that I love. "Why do you smell like that bold hag?" She asked me, I could have sword my heart stopped for a couple of seconds before answering her.

"I had a mission with her today." I tell her but when I tried to lose eye contact with her she grabbed my chin and looked straight back into my eyes.

"Did you do something with her to cause her sent to stick on you?" She asked.

"Well…She kissed me BUT THAT'S IT!" I tell Ashoka _. Ashoka facial expression did not change, instead she gently gives me Leia to hold before walking out of the room till she was out of my sight._

"I sense a disturbance in the force…" _I muttered when the nice air in the house turned deadly and I think the kids knew it too because they were staring up at me weirdly. As if I had done something wrong, oh my force, these are my children! I walk over to their cribs then gently lay them in, the two went to sleep the minute their heads touched the softness underneath their bodies. In the corner of my right eyes I saw a dark slim figure in the hallway, I look over and saw Ashoka in her sith clothes. I must say those clothes looked breath taking on her, a tight black pants with cuts on each sides that reached to her hips and reviled her orange-reddish skin with a small tight burgundy long sleeve shirt with black buttons sewed on that went to the bottom then the top. The last two at the top were unbutton and showed of her breast. She was wearing heavy 5 inch boots that were also burgundy with black shoes lace. I think I was getting a boner just by looking at her._

"Excuse me love, I need to behead someone." _Ashoka tells me before she picks up her lightsaber then puts it on her hip. I snapped back from naughty fantasy then grabbed her by her shoulder._

"DON'T! I shouted. She looks at me pissed off, I could tell because her Lukkes turned red.

"Why not!?" She asked. "That woman has pissed me off for the last time!" She shouted.

"Ashoka if you kill her you will be on Dooku kill list." I tell her.

"Then I'll just kill him then." Ashoka says with a small smirk on her face right before she gets out of my grip.

"Ashoka!"

"What!?"

"You will not kill anyone on this ship! YOUR HEAR ME!?" _I shouted at her, her facial expression did not change although she sigh before saying:_

"Fine, fuck whoever you want then." She says to me before walking away from me then goes straight to our room, I follow her to see her putting her lightsaber away.

"Ashoka?" I spoke.

"What?" She answered, she sound pissed.

"What was that about?"

"What was WHAT about?"

"I can fuck who ever I want?"

"You can! It's not like I can't divorce you or anything. Go ahead Anakin, screw Ventress!" She says with a sadist smile on her face with tears running down her cheeks.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" I asked her.

"Oh come on Anakin, I know you and Ventress have been screwing each other behind my back!" Ashoka shouted at me…wait, I have been screwing the bold hag?

"Screwing? WHEN!?" I asked her because this is the first I am hearing of it.

" **Don't play innocent, all the clones have been talking about how Ventress talks how good you are in bed and romantic you are and that you two have been screwing for 8 months. She even smelled like the perfume I gave you on your birthday once."** Ashoka says.

"Ashoka…" I said as I walk up to her then put both my hands on her shoulders then shouted: **"I WOULDN'T FUCK HER IF THE GALAXY EXISTANCE DEPENDED ON IT!"** I shouted on the top of my lungs and I meant every word I said!

"Ow…" Ashoka whimpered.

"I don't know what the hell she has been saying but I am telling you this now, I have not touch, looked or even thought of her in a romantic setting or way!"

"If that's true then why haven't we had sex?" Ashoka asked, all I heard was sex.

"What?" I asked, hoping she repeat her words.

"It's been 4 months since my pregnancy ended and you hadn't once tried to have sex with me." Ashoka says before she started to cry.

"I thought you didn't want any sex because of the kids!" I asked.

"Did I ever say that?" _She asked me and she was right she never actually said those words to me. "I missed it when you tried to have sex with me, I even missed when you felt me up on missions or on a daily bases. You don't even kiss passionately me anymore." She tells me. Lately work has been hectic lately that all I do is come home and sleep or take care of the kids. I will change that after this._

"Ashoka…" _I spoke, making her look up to me with those big marble eyes of hers. I lean down to kiss her lips only to be stopped by my son cries. I let Ashoka go so that she can attend to our child. I follow her to the crib till my communicator start to ring. I dig into my pocket to see who it was, it was Obi-wan so I answered it._

" **Yes Obi-wan?"**

" **Anakin…Taim answered all the questions wrong!"**

 _ **Kikkie: thank you for reading! The next chapter while be late because I will be away from my computer so I apologies for any fans that come to my story every day to see if I had posted a new chapter. I will be gone for a while so forgive me! Thank you again for reading this chapter and please R &R!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Kikkie: HI, IM BACK! AND GUESS WHAT, I WAS WRITING STILL WHILE ON THE ROAD SO ENJOY! (Also forgive me if the righting a lil sucky I was doing this on my phone)

"Now where was i...oh yes, i punched Anakin!"

(Past)

"Oh my force..." i thought as i watched Anakin lick the blood from his lips from the cut i had just given him then looks straight at me. The look on his face was not a pretty one and yet i couldn't help myself when i punched him again, hitting him again in his face but this time he reacted back and slapped me again, sending me straight to the ground hard, he then got on top of me, restraining my hands with metal restrains that cut off my blood flow. It hurt so much i start to moan and scream in pain. Anakin gets off my body then picks up the trinket with the rebel symbol on it.

"Ashoka..." he spoke while dangling my trinket in his hand. "You got a lot of balls punching the man that could end your life in a second." He tells me, i daggers at him but all he does is smirk and continue to play with my trinket, twirling it in his hand.

"Asshole..." i cried.

"I know, but i'm the asshole that's controlling your pitiful and worthless life and i think some punishment is in store." He tells me but at this point of my life i think i been through it all. He puts my rebel pendant into his pocket then walks over to me then frees my hands before walking out of the room. I stare at the door before he came back into the room holding a holographic video cube, he threw it to the ground, making it turn on, my eyes widen in shock at what i was seeing, the ghost team screaming in pain as 1000 walts of electricity goes through their body, behind them we're two clones.

What are you doing!? I shouted as i watch my friends be tortured on an electric chair and shockingly not die.

Dooku pimp needs more prostitute and for some reason many of our new clients like little boys." Anakin tells me. "So i decided your little friend would be perfect for this new client we have!"

"You sick basterd!' I shouted, the mere thought oh ezria becoming a tool of sex made to the pit of my stomach. I looked down to the ground with water in my eyes.

"I know i am." He chucked before looking down at me with lustful eyes. "Ashoka...you can save them them you know, stop their pain, save them from a life of slavery." Anakin tells me, i looked up at him straight into his eyes then stupidly spit in his fucking face...another stupid mistake of mine but this time the universe gave some mercy. Dooku came into with ventress and droids behind him, he did not look to happy.

"Anakin we need to talk." Dooku says, from his tone of voice he did not sound pleased. Anakin walk over to me and removes my restrains then leaves the room with Dooku behind him. Leaving me with Ventress and two droids. I got up to my feet then walk over to the door to see what was going on but was stopped by the bold hag.

"Sith business, not for pets." Ventress tells me, i was a pet!?

"I'm not a pet, i'm a..." u tell her but nothing came out of my mouth, making Ventress smirk at me.

Oh dear, doggy doesn't know what she is. Shall i get your master to take you out for a walk?" Ventress giggled, my force i wanted to slap her that very second but i was stop when Dooku walked into the room and summoned Ventress. The bold hag waved goodbye to be then gave me a bitch smirk before leaving me. Oh how i hate that woman!

"Ashoka." Dooku called to me. "Come!" He tells me and i do as told. I follow the old man and the bold hag to a ship hanger. Dooku looks at me then says:

"Child, i hate to say this...but it's time for your training, Ventress will take you to the only to see the only person able to train you." Dooku tells me, then leaves me alone with two droids forcing me onto the ship but i push them aside. Dooku looks at me funny.

"Training!?" I shouted, they were going to train me for what!? "What am i getting trained for!?"

"To become a sith. Anakin and i believe that you can be very useful to us."

"What about my friends!?" I asked him.

"When you're training is done in a good manner then will free them, if not successful then we will continue with our planes."

"Plans?"

"Im sure Anakin has already told what we had plan."

"You do realize Jedi training is years!"

"Not how you will be trained, enjoy the next three days." And with he pushed me into the ship with his force, i was then knocked over the head, my vision goes black. When i woke up i found myself naked in a dark cold Rocky room with cuts all over my arms. I look at my surroundings but alone saw darkness and two red dots starting at me.

"Hello?" I spoke but nothing responded to me. Instead it moves towards me till the two dots become eyes and they were starring nearly into my heart, it scared me. It scared me much that i didn't even notice its white fangs sinking into neck till it hit me that something BIG AND POINTY WAS DIGGING INTO MY SKIN! when it released me from its bite i fell to the ground, my veins were burning and my mouth felt dry. My vision was getting blurry as i look to the ground ...

"STOP!" i heard a voice, or morley screams of horror coming from a woman. I look up and see a togruta woman holding a 3 year child in her hand, for some weird she looked just me but with different markings on her face. She was on the ground crying while holding the child, next to her was a dead human man lying in the ground in a puddle of blood. In front of her was ...MASTER PLO KOON!? WHAT!? why is master plo koon here and why is his lightsaber out. The woman holds the child closer to body.

"Please...i'm begging you..." the woman spoke in a low voice.

"I have to." Plo koon spoke. "She must come with me."

"No!" She screams but it was no use because plo koon just grabbed the child out of her hand forcefully. He then throws her to the ground. She began to weep as plo koon walked away. The woman looks up to him before he walks away then spoke:

"Please...take care of our Ashoka." The woman softly spoke as she cries her eyes out then lies down on the dead man body. She said take care of our Ashoka, what did she mean by that? Was this woman my mom!? Is that man on the ground my father!? And plo koon killed him and forced me away from my family!? THIS DIDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! I wanted to ask her but my vision goes blurry again and then suddenly i'm in my dorm at the Jedi temple, but why am i barris room?

"OH MY GOSH NO YOU DIDN'T!" I look behind me and saw Barris sitting on her bed with...me next to her? What the hell is going in!? Barris continued to talk.

"So he kissed you, oh how did it feel?" Barriss asked me...well the other me.

"Yea, felt weird, but i kinda liked it!" Other me tells Barriss. I looked so happy back then, and so did Barriss.

"Ashoka..."

"Yes Barriss?"

"Ashoka, you are my best friend and i wanted to say..." Barriss spoke, other me looks straight to Barriss, with a smile on her face then all of a sudden Barriss kissed other me. My eyes widen before i remembered this memory, it then blurred out.

"WAIT!" I shouted at the memory but already faded before i could get to it. It was dark for a while then. I stood there for a minute processing what i saw, first master plo koon took me away from my mother, and two the day Barriss told me i was her best friend. It can't get any worse than this but i was wrong because another memory came up but this one i remembered dearly. It was lex...this was the most horrible and pain gripping day of my life.

"I beg you Ashoka please get an abortion." A handsome man before me begged, it was lex, my first love. When i left the Jedi he took me in for 7 years and we live with un the castle, it was this day that my whole life changed before my eyes. He was standing before my other self begging me to get an abortion. We only did it once but I'm guessing that's all i need to get pregnant.

"Why can't i keep it?" I asked him. "Why can't i keep our baby?"

"Because that thing growing inside your stomach should not exist!"

"Why!?" I cried, my heart kept sinking with every word that came out of his mouth.

"Ashoka i beg of you, please get rid of the child! If you love me then you will get rid of the child Ahsoka." He begged me, stupid enough i did get an abortion, a week later he told me that he was going to marry this rich girl and could not afford to be with me. After that i left Lex to join the rebellions...all these memories...of the people i cared and loved...And they all betrayed me...but...i never really...notice till now...everyone i loved ether lie to me and betrayed expect...you...master...

(Present)

At that moment i realized that everyone who i thought cared for me didn't really care for me...It hurt like a needle being stabbed into my eyes. True i did have people that cared for me but those three hurt me the most, the man found me a home, the girl who was my first friend and kiss and the boy that i thought that loved me. I never notice these things before because i was trained not to notice these things and when i did i had to get it out of my brain! Realizing that destroyed me, that is the very moment i broke. Plus i went through three days of that crap going through memory after memory. My force my head hurt really bad, thank the force it was only for three days of memory torture. Eventually i was picked up by some droids and was taken back to Anakin room but he was not. All there was a black box with a blue ribbon it. I walk over to the box and open it find clothes and a lightsaber in the box. I pick up the lightsaber and flick it on, seeing a red blade coming out of it. The mer thought of a sith blade in my hand...made me so horny. At that very second i heard Anakin shower turn on. Ooh i was going to have fun tonight. Also i am in need for a shower. I walk into the bathroom then Peek in the shower, seeing Anakin back, it was covered in burn markings. I heard Anakin fell in lava around the time i join the rebels but i didn't believe. His whole body liked fine...we'll expect his back. But his butt look firm and muscular, i couldn't resist but to hop in.

"Anakin..." i spoke, Anakin body turns around then smiles at me. I missed that smile, i never notice before but it was so hot. I walk over to him then hug his wet sexy body, pressing my stomach against his tight abs. "I'm so sorry and thank you master."

"For?" Anakin asked me in his I'm always right voice.

"For showing me light." I said.

"Don't you mean the Dark?" He says as he wraps his arms around my naked waist.

"Yes." I responded then let go of him only to get a kiss from him.

"I love you snips." He tells me, my face turns deep beat red.

"I love you more."

(Present)

"And that is how I came to the dark side my loves and audience but I'm not done JUST yet!" I said as I scratch my left lekku. "I must talk about this one mission that would really make you jump out of your pants so stay tun-WAHHHHHHHH!" I was cut off when I heard screams from a child next door. Oh dear, Luke was awake and by now he must have woken Leia as well. *sigh* I need to go, I wonder where Anakin is? He promised to help me today.

Kikkie: more to come, sorry if its shitty but I wrote this on my phone. Thank you for reading!


	8. Poor Anakin

(Anakin)

"What do you mean she got all the answers wrong?" I asked Obiwan.

"I did what you told me to do and she got the questions wrong. Shall I pressed the WE ARE SCREWED BUTTON?" _Obiwan asked. And yes there was a button that was labeled we are screwed in the corner of the room where Because of some events involving Dooku, I am not going to get into details on that one._

"No, the twins are asleep Ashoka and I will be down in a few minutes _." I tell my old master. I hung up my communicator then grabbed my mopping wife then made my to the control room to see what was wrong. When I got the obi wan Satine were downstairs staring at taim screen. Taim looked pissed._

"What's wrong taim?" I asked her, but all she did was stare at me then make a hmp sound. Ahsoka giggled at this.

"I think she pissed at you Anakin." Ahsoka giggled before taim looks at then spoke.

"I hate you." Taim tells me.

"Why?" I ask her.

"Because all you ever talk about is her!" _Taim shouted at me before looking at Ashoka. Ashoka stops get giggling then looks at taim._

"Really, what does he say?" _Ahsoka asked. Taim makes another grunt sound before answering my wife question. At that very second i knew what Taim was going to say._

"Oh Ashoka this and Luke that and why can't Dooku leaving me alone." Taim says.

"I see you still whine like a little bitch Anakin." Obi-wan says.

"I hate my life."i muttered.

"I hate you and your companies, you never spend time with me anymore. It hurts my feelings." Tam says.

"You're a program you're not supposed have feelings!" Obiwan shouted at her.

"Just because i am a program doesn't mean i don't feelings!" Taim shouted.

"Anakin please turn her off, she just as annoying as R2D2 but more loudly." _Obiwan says before he raised his left hand then rubbed his temple. Taim glared daggers at Obiwan._

"I will not be silenced! Choose Anakin, me or them!?" _Taim shouted at me, wait she wanted me choose between her or the others!? Yea right! I think Obiwan was right, she does need to be turned off._

"Taim I think you need a reboot." I tell her only to get a roar from her.

"I will not be silenced!" Taim shouted. "Will not be silenced by you or anyone! Choose Anakin Skywalker! Me or them!"

"Them!" I tell her as I point to Ashoka and Obiwan. Taim screamed:

"No!" She shouted, Ashoka giggled at this.

"Aww isn't he sweet...and mine." Ashoka giggled like a bitch that just insulted someone. Taim glared at Ashoka before growling.

"He's is mine!" _Taim shouted at us. Before I could calm her down she closed off the doors to the rooms and closed off the vents. She then turned off her screen so that we couldn't see her face anymore. I look over to my right and saw Satine and Ashoka trying to open the doors while Obi-wan started to type on the keyboard of Taim programing. All Taim did was laugh at their efforts. After a few minutes of trying the three gave up. Ashoka stared at Taim then shouted:_

"Let me out you bat shit crazy bitch!" _Ashoka shouted at Taim but the program ignored her screams like she was nothing. Ashoka growls then punches the wall before shouting again. "LET ME OUT!" She shouted._

"Fine _." Taim says then opens a hatch underneath Ashoka, making her fall into the unknown darkness. All I heard was her screams then a loud thump sound. I run over to the hole to see is she was alright but all I saw was her red blade out swinging back and forth so I knew she was alive._

" **ASHOKA! ASHOKA ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"** I shouted to her with a stupid question.

" **NO ANAKIN I'M NOT! I'M IN THE TRASH DISPOSAL!"** Ashoka shouted back to me, the next thing I hear was Taim giggling before saying:

"Next are the kids." **She says before leaving the screen. My eyes widen in fear at the thought of her touching my kids, I looked over my shoulders and stared at the screwed button.**

"Its time for the WE ARE SCREWED BUTTON." I said as I got to my feet but was stopped when Obi-wan stopped me.

"Anakin what about Ashoka, we can't just leave her in the trash bin." Obi-wan tells me.

"She'll be fine, the trash bin is inactive at the moment." I tell my former master.

"Well it's a good thing we set fire to the trash on Thursday!" Satine says with a sigh of relief.

"Today is Thursday." Obi-wan corrected her.

"What?" I asked before looking back down at the hole that lead to the trash pin.

"ANAKIN, I THINK I LANDED ON LUKE POOP FILLED DIAPERS!" _Ashoka shouted at me. I pulled out my lightsaber then jumped into the hole, I used my saber to ease my landing by thrusting it into the wall, when I got to the ground I found Ashoka covered in trash and ugh she smelled horrible._

"Ashoka, you okay!?" I asked, Ashoka looks at me before kicking one of the dirty diapers at me. Ugh, now I had poop on my knee.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Don't kick trash at me!"

"UGH! I HATE YOU!" _Ashoka shouted at me, I knew she was pissed because her lukkes had turned red and not the lust color the pissed off one_.

"No you don't sni-YES I DO!" _Ashoka cut me off. She didn't mean those words…did she? I look at her with my eyes widen in shock. Ashoka on the other hand was kicking and throwing trash bags everywhere._

"Why are you so upset _!?" I asked her, last time I saw her this pissed off is when Ventress decided to push her off a hill…ugh so much clone blood was spilled that day._

"Upset? Upset!? Anakin I'm not upset, I'M FURIOUSE!" Ashoka shouted at me, oh force don't tell me it's her time of the month.

"Why are you pissed off?" I asked in a calm voice, can't do anything about her without knowing why she's upset.

"You really don't know why?" Ashoka asked me.

"Is it because of the whole Ventress thing?" I asked. "Because that's the case we have more important matters to attend to."

"It's not because of Ventress! Today was a special day but you keep blowing me off!" Ashoka tells me.

"Ashoka if I forgot your birthday again I am sorry." I tell her, and yes I have forgotten her birthday many times in the past to the point she just gave up on reminding me.

"It's not my birthday you dipshit, it's our anniversary!" _Ashoka shouted at me and then it hit me like a wall of bricks! Today was our anniversary and no not our marriage anniversary it was the day Ashoka and I met for the first time. Although it was on a battle field I still find the day special._

"Oh…" I muttered.

"Oh? All you can is OH!?...wait…you forgot didn't you?" _She asked me, my force she knew me way to well. Lying to her at this point would just put me in my grave faster. The look she was giving me now did slice my heart into two though._

"You…" She spoke gently. "You forgot…our anniversary…Anakin we use to celebrate it all the time." She spoke with tears forming in her eyes. Oh no, she was going to use that voice that made me feel like shit.

"Ashoka I have been busy, really busy." I tell her but I know that is not going to save my ass.

" **For your wife and children!? Anakin I can forgive the rumors of you and Ventress, I can forgive you ditching me with the twins to ether work or party and I can even forgive this mess that I am but I will not forgive you for forgetting a day that I thought was special to you! The minute I get out of this place you are so going to get it!"** Ashoka roared at me.

"Are you two done down in there, were having a bit up here!" Obi-wan shouted to us from above.

"What!?" I shouted back.

"Come up and see for yourself!" _Satine tells us. Ashoka sighs before jumping on my back then uses her force to leap up back into the control room. I jump off the walls in order to climb up as well. When I got up to the control room I saw Taim screening the twins with two droids pointing their guns at my babies._

"What are you doing Taim!?" I asked her.

"Oh just cleaning up some un-wanted Tr-ra-ras-sh-h." _Taim glitches then started to blink on and off before shutting down and destroying the droids without harming the kids at all. Satine puts her hand to her heart and took a deep breathe._

"What happened!?" _Satine asked only to get a grunt sound from Ashoka, who was pressing the WE ARE SCREWED BUTTON. Once the doors and vents had open Ashoka walks out of the room as quick as possible, not even wanting to look at anyone when she left. I sigh then walk over to the computer to check if Taim is fully gone._

(Week later)

 _After the whole Taim events I had to delete her from the mother board of the system which was hard because she had a lot of files that I needed to copy before fulling deleting her, hopefully all my efforts will not go in vain._

"And finally file…" I said as I type in another code into the system to separate Taim from my blacklist of clients. Taim watches me while I work, lucky she was in a file that kept her inside so she wouldn't do anymore harm. I pressed the enter key to receive the copy, now all that's left to do is delete Taim.

"Any last words Taim?" I asked her, she was nothing compare to R2D2 or 3-CPO so I didn't have any sad or bad feelings towards her right now.

"Yea, I'll be back _." Taim tells me with an evil smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes before hitting the delete button, watching that bitch disappear was the highlight of my day but the down side is I wasted my free week for this, Ashoka is going to be pissed! I turn off the computer then make my way over to my part of this ship, along the way I see Ventress walking the same hall. Force I beg you give me strength to not kill this woman!_

"Have a good day, lover boy." 

"Where's Ashoka?" I asked.

"Out on a mission with Dooku." Obi-wan says…wait, WHAT!? Since when does Dooku take Ashoka out on a mission!?

"She also told us to tell you that you will be watching the kids for the next three days!" Satine tells me with a smile on her face.

"Wait…I'm going to be watching the kids for the next three days!?" I asked.

"Yes!" They both tell me before leaving the room but not before Satine give me a note that was sign by Ashoka.

 _Dear Anakin-_

 _Since you constantly find ways to avoid your duties as a father I am forced to take action and do the right thing and that is to leave you alone with your kids for at least three days, hopfully. Anyway I have talk to Dooku and he agreed that you are not spending much time with your children so he decided to take me on this mission instead of you. I will be back soon so until then watch over the kids and don't worry, Luke doesn't puke anymore when he sees you._

 _-Love Ashoka Tano_

Kikkie: Poor Anakin! Anyway another chapter I wrote on my phone. Thank you for reading and please review when you get the chance.


	9. Chapter 9

_After laying the twins down again I went back to my recorder and started to talk._

" _Five months and twenty-five days after that event Anakin and i finally decided to stop being master and student and to be girlfriend and boyfriend. We made it official after 7 rounds of sex and 30 missions involving the Dark side. I never thought I'd say this but I love to multiple people. It's so much fun, oh this next story in going to tell you will really make you jump up your seat. I know I will be!_

(Past)

"An underwater mansion, that's amazing _!" I said, right now i was in the meeting room with Anakin, Dooku and Ventress discussing about plans on taking over a water mansion that is big enough a second HQ out a of space and on a water planet known for its small inhabit and large food supply because of the water. The sith want it bad! The only problem was the area was heavily guarded and none of our droids were water proof._

"The owner of the residents wants to sell the manor but he wants to sell it to his bride, the man name is max better." _Dooku says before pressing a button near him that pulled up a picture of the man. The man was old, i mean really old and he didn't look like a nice grandfather who you to visit, no he looked like a playboy who wasted his life just screwing then bragging about to his rich friends. Just looking at him made my skin crawl._

"Why does he want a bride?" Anakin asked.

"Well he doesn't want a bribe persay, he wants someone to marry his daughter." _Dooku says before pulling up a picture of the man Daughter. She looked like a spoiled blonde girl that was giving everything she ever wanted in her life. Ugh, humans..._

"So he wants a man to marry his spoiled brat? Sounds easy enough." _Anakin says with a small smirk on his face. I wonder what he was thinking._

"Yes, whoever marries his daughter gets the house and his money." _Dooku says, a man that's willing give all his money to a stranger that marries his daughter is a horrible man or he just doesn't care for his daughter._

"So, marry the girl, get the money and the mansion, but what about the girl _?" I asked. I already knew Anakin would be the guy to seduce the girl, my question is what he was going to do in order to get her hand in marriage and what he was going to do afterwards. I refuse to share Anakin with another woman._

"Oh don't worry snips, I won't do anything you disapprove of." Anakin tells me.

"Good, then you won't mind coming me coming with you! Since this engagement thing won't happen in two weeks it gives me lots of time to pack." _I said with a huge smile on my face. Anakin just nods at me. Dooku rolled his eyes while Ventress just chuckled_.

"The little doggy loves to follow her master." Ventress giggled, much to my annoyance.

''Rooof _!" I said before leaving the table. The meeting ended after I left, I went straight my room and started to pack my things for this mission. I bend over to gets some clothes under my bed then stopped when I heard a whistle noise at me. I looked between my legs and saw Anakin legs and boots near me._

"Giving me a free show here snips?" _Anakin asked me, I raised myself upwards then look at him, I couldn't help but smile._

"Not today, we have a mission _." I tell him but that doesn't stop his hands from wrapping themselves around my hips then pulls me towards him_.

"We have time snips." _He tells me right before kissing the left side of my neck. Felt so good but I kicked him of me then turned my body around to continued packing only to be stop by his arms around my waist pulling my into a hug._

"Come on Anakin I need pack and you should to?" _I tell him but my words fell on deaf ears because he started to kiss my neck and my lukkes while fondling with my breast. I then proceeded to kick his nuts in, making him stop and grab his crotch. Good thing I didn't hit him hard or else I wouldn't have the twins. Anyway, he stopped to look at me._

"Ow..."Anakin muttered before glaring at me then saying: "what was that for!?"

"You wouldn't stop kissing me. I need to pack!" _I tell him. Anakin makes a grunting sound before answering me._

"Snips, I think you should stay here or do another mission." _He tells me, last time he told me this we were in the Jedi temple and he didn't want me to go on this mission because it had something to do with a brothel and naked prostitutes and I was 14 at the time. I don't know, Obi-wan thought it be good for me to sit that mission out. Anyway back to this story._

"Why can't I go?" I asked.

"Because...uh..." Anakin scratches the back of his head before continue. "You know I'm going to have to seduce this girl right?" Anakin tells me.

"Anakin, I am a 32 year old forced girlfriend of a 25 year old Jedi traitor who is actually supposed to be in his early 50''s." _I said, turns out when Anakin fell into the lava he actually did burn into a crispy fish but Dooku retrieved him at the last moment and put him in a machine that actually makes the body younger. But the downside of that is that it only works once. Ugh, Anakin always is lucky._

"What does that have to do with what i am talking about?" Anakin asked me.

"It means I'm used to younger women throwing themselves at you Anakin." I tell him and I was...kinda.

"Are you sure?" Anakin asked.

"Of course I am! Why on galaxy should I be worried about you leaving me for someone rich...and younger...and human?" _I said but not feeling very confident about my words. Anakin walks up to me then plants a kiss on my lips._

"Good because you may not like your identity Dooku had arrange for you." _Anakin tells me before giving me my fake ID. I looked at it then gasp, i was a teacher at a private school that was Anakin mother! DID I REALLY LOOK THAT OLD!? I look over to Anakin with my mouth a gap. He was laughing his human butt off._

"JERK!" I shouted at him but that did not stop his laughing. It was only when I pushed his left arm gently he stops laughing then looks at me.

"What's wrong, MILF?" Anakin says to me.

"What's a MILF?" I asked.

" **Mom I Like Fucking**." Anakin replied with a small smirk on his face.

"EW!" _I shouted, whoever was the idiot who came up with that word had some serious incest problems! While I was thinking of why someone would create that word Anakin had closed and locked out room door then wrapped his arms around my waist._

"Anakin get off me." _I tell him but he didn't stop this time, instead he turns my body around so that I was facing him then kisses my lips, my force he was an amazing kisser! I loved how his tongue slithered into my mouth, entangling it with mine, fighting each other for domance, my force it made me so hot and moist in my lower regions. When we separated only a line of saliva connected us for a second before cutting off as well._

"Aww Milf doesn't want any action?" Anakin asked me in his I'm a smart ass voice.

"No she doesn't, now beat it before I call your father!" I tell him.

"My father?" Anakin asked me.

"Dookue." I tell him and in a flash he walks out of the room without a second thought.

 _ **Kikkie: Done! R &R PLZ! By the way this is another chapter I did on my phone. Thank you all for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_I am back! My mission was a successes and I feel awesome! It's so great to get out of the ship. Don't get me wrong I love my family but doing the same thing over and over again is just so tiring to me. Plus Anakin needed to spend time with his kids and I needed to make another recording log so let's get this baby started shall we…where did I leave off…oh yes! A trip to Max's submerge mansion and let me tell you Max's mansion was amazing, in fact I just went there for my mission. I had to do some repairs but nothing too big and nothing to serious that would cause major damage to the mansion. Hmmm I should take the twins over there when they get older. But anyway back to my story!_

(Flashback)

 _After a long trip from on a fucking boat ride Anakin and I finally made it to this mansion and let me tell you it was beautiful! It was then any mansion I have ever seen, in fact it looked like an underwater city that was covered in pink seaweed and exotic fishes. The upper part of the mansion was covered in a glass dome. Weird, how was the water not seeping in and how did the place have oxygen. I wonder this as i stepped out of the small ship that brought us here. I stepped on the floor beneath me and felt like a leaf, I'm guessing the gravity in this place is similar to that of a person swimming. I kinda felt like a child as i walked further away from the ship. Behind me was Anakin and he looked ridicules! He was dressed like a rich boy that came out of a 4 year boarding school with straight A's on his belt. Basically he looked snobby. He walks next to me then grabs my suitcase out of my hand before walking away from me then heads to the better mansion a small part of it. When we got there we saw two other men in the lobby looking room with suitcases in their hands as well. One of them looked like a playboy that seduce women all over the galaxy. The other looked like a rich business man that had just come out of his office. My eyes them wonders over Anakin, He on the hand was staring into space like an idiot. Be glad you were born with looks Anakin because you do not have brains!_

"Welcome everyone!" _A man from behind me shouted. I looked over my shoulder and saw it war max, the owner of the manor. My force he looked way older than his holographic pictures. Max walks over towards Anakin and I. The closer he came the uglier he looked to me_.

"Why hello there! What brings a pretty lady like you here?" Max asked me.

"Oh nothing, just here to support my son!" I tell him, never thought I'd call Anakin my son in my lifetime.

"SON!? You're his mother!? No way!?" _Max says, I giggle with a small blush on my cheeks. Max smiles at me before walking away to talk to the other two males before getting too Anakin. When he was done talking he escorted everyone outside to what looked to be his backyard where there were the guest house with two floors, each one was colored yellow with white outline on the door and the one window at the top of the building. Max tells us that lunch will be served in 15 minutes then leaves us alone in the building to unpack. When he closed the door Anakin yawned and put our suitcases down before saying:_

"Where is the chiw?" _Anakin asked, CHIW was short for_ _ **c**_ _amera_ _ **h**_ _idden_ _ **i**_ _n the_ _ **w**_ _all. Anakin pulled out his communicator and scanned the room. While he does this i unpack our clothes and put them away in the closet. When I was done Anakin walks over to me then kisses my cheek._

"No cameras or mics anywhere, were safe." Anakin says before throwing himself into his bed and takes a deep breath of relief. "Now to rest before going to that stupid lunch." Anakin takes another deep sigh before giving me a little glare.

"What?" I asked.

"Stay away from Max." _He tells me before he stood up on his feet then walks away from me straight to the bathroom. I wonder why he is acting like that, but at the time I shrugged it off then started take off my cloak, normal when I go out I just wear my cloak and a dress, although if I had to do some serious work I would but on my sith clothes. I then proceed to take off my dress, once off I threw it on the floor and begin to stretch my arms and legs. Let me tell you, how we got here was asinine! The droids kept fucking up our cover and almost blew up the transport pod we were in when we got on the island! Ugh! Just thinking about those two idiots just give me a headache!_

"Ashoka!" Anakin call for me from the bathroom.

"Coming!" _I tell him before I make my way to the bathroom, I must admit this Max guy had some style. The bathroom was as big as big as the training room back on the death star, a tub mad of white marble while the floor was covered in furry carpet and white vials all over the roof. Anakin was sitting at the edge of the tube running the warm on, in his other hand was a phone that he handed to me, I picked it up then leaned it to my ear and spoke:_

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello my dear Tia, how are you enjoying the guest house?" _Max spoke to me, oh yea, my cover name is Tia Slicker and Anakin is David Slicker. What!? Thought we'd use our real names for this!? Yea right, the great and powerful Dearth Vader has decided to go underwater to marry your daughter Max! Congrates! Yea, not going to work on this guy._

"Oh it's beautiful! I just love the bathroom!" I tell him, I could hear Anakin growling in the background.

"I'm glad you do, I must say it's not every day a lovely mother such as your self brings a handsome young man to establishment to wed my daughter." Max says, I hope this guy not gay, Anakin stopped being Bi a couple of years ago. "But I must asked, is there a Ms. Slicker?" Max asked me, I was about to answer but I was stopped when I felt Anakin hands wrap around my waist then pull me towards his body, oh my force he was naked and HARD!

"Oh no!" _I gasped when Anakin wet lips touched my neck and his hands started to remove my bra, freeing my big breast, making them bounce and jiggle. He took each breast into one hand then started to fondle and squeeze them._

"No Ms. Slicker, what happen?" Maxed asked me. I bit down on my bottom lips as I tried not to moan as Anakin fondles with my breast.

"D-divorce! He was cheating on me!" _I tell him as I tried to play it cool but it was so hard, at this point my body was begging to be fucked by Anakin, I could help myself when I moved my free hand straight to his cock. I then started to stroke it mmmm it's so big I love it!_

"Divorce, what kind of man would divorce a lovely woman like you?" _Maxed asked me while Anakin began to pinch nipple, forcing me to moan a little more before answering Max's question._

"My husband liked younger woman so he cheated on me with my neighbor daughter, ended up getting her pregnant. Where is your wife Max?" I asked him when suddenly the weirdest thing happened, Dooku voice rang into my head, he told not to do anything sexual with Anakin because we might blow our cover. Again, weirdest thing that ever happened!

"Well it's a long story I hardly doubt you have time for it." He tells me.

"I have time, my son busy unpacking so I'm all yours." I tell Max before I pushed Anaking away from my body. I put my hand over the speaker of the phone so that Max would not hear what I was about say:

"You are my son not my lover here, once the mission is done then we can fuck, now go take a bath!" I order him, Anakin looked so pissed off…and yet it was really hot that it made soaking wet!

(Presesnt)

 _Now if there's three things Anakin loves to do it was fucking, fighting and make robotic things! I am really shocked he never made a sex robot when he was in the Jedi but then again he had Padme with him while he was in the Jedi. I always wondered what had happened to that woman. Someone told me she committed suicide while others told me she was murdered by a terrorist. I remember this one guy though that told me that Darth Vador killed her but Anakin told me he didn't do that and that they broke up._ _ **If he did do it though I would leave him**_ _but back to what I was saying earlier-_

(Flashback)

"So after that I decided to divorce her, I just can't stand a woman who complains about everything!" _Max tells me but sadly I wasn't paying full attention because I was on my hands and knees getting rammed into by my sex crazed boyfriend…master…son? Whatever! The phone was on the nightstand on speaker phone so that I can hear him but he couldn't hear me have sex. Anakin was rubbing and squeezing my breast and nipple and biting my lukkes while still fucking me like the animal he is, oh it felt so good!_

"Yes…I hear you." _I moaned on the phone while speaking with Max as Anakin thrust into my little hole without any mercy. My force it felt so good! Getting ram into by hard cock almost made my mind go crazy! Mmmmm the pleasure and pain was so good._

"Well my love I must go, the dinner will be in 10 minutes I hope to see you there!" Max tells me, snapping me out of my sex trance.

"10 minutes!?" I shouted.

"Yea, we talked so long I lost time to." Max tells me.

"Bye Max!" I shouted at the phone before hanging up. I then drop it to the ground then getting back on all 4's, I propyl should stop and tell Anakin that we need to go but I was enjoying this plus Anakin in charge of this mission, not me.

(Present)

 _I'm sorry if I have to cut this one recording short but I'm almost home and I can't wait to see my babies! I jump out of my seat and walk over to the door of my room to go see how far we are from the death star when suddenly I heard my clone guards talking about Ventress. I lean my head into the door and listen._

"I feel bad for Ashoka man! You sure I can't tell her?" A clone spoke.

"And get sliced by Ventress? Look it's not our business! Just be quite." _The other clone spoke, I heard enough. I open the door and walk out past them then turn my body to face them. They both salute me by putting their guns on the floor then stood up tall._

"What is this I about Ventress _?" I asked them, one clone looks done while the other looks away from me. They know what will happen if they disobey so I waited till one of them answered me and to my surprised it was the one who was telling his clone brother to stay quiet, you can tell the difference in their voices._

"One of my clone brothers told me that Ventress and Anakin had sex last night on your bed." The clone told me, I could feel my blood boiling!

"Does he have proof of this?" I asked.

"No but a lot of the clones said that they heard screams of exotic coming from your part of the ship." The clone tells me.

"Mistress…" The other one calls me. "I believe we are here." The other clone tells me. All I did was nod my head before walking away from them.

(Ashoka fake home)

 _Anakin promised me that he never touched that woman! So then why do I feel like I don't believe him when he made that promise to me! Those thoughts kept popping into my head since my ship landed! UGH! It's just Ventress trying to get under my skin, for all I know she could have just screaming in her room by herself…but the clones said that they were coming from my part of the ship. I didn't believe that so I quickly walk to my bed room, after checking on my sleeping angel, OH their so cute! Anyway I walk to our bedroom and saw everything was the same, nothing out of the ordinary or so I thought. I took a seat on my bed then notice something off, my bed sheet was warm! As if it was recently washed by someone because Anakin doesn't know how to use the washing machine…but Ventress does! Out of anger I removed the bed covers then almost fainted at what I found under the covers…I found panties…and they weren't mine._

 **Kikkie: Uh-oh! Anakin in real deep shit now, find out what happens in the next chapter!**

 **Anakin: ew, please don't make me have sex with her.**

 **Kikkie: we'll find out soon.**

 **Ashoka: Plz R &R and thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

"I hate my life." _I tell my master as I look through paper work that I was supposed to have done days ago but I was too busy with my kids but that's not why I was upset. I was upset because I was starting to hear more false rumors about Ventress and I and Ashoka was coming back home today! I CANT DEAL WITH THIS!_

"Oh Anakin, you must learn to accept the bad things in life in order to appreate the good." Obi-wan tells me while he does not remove his eyes from his book.

"What does that have to do with my situation right now?" I asked.

"I don't know I need to say something wise to make you think a little." Obi-wan tells me. "But if you want my advice I suggest you push her off a cliff and tell Dooku that she fell."

"You read my mind, but Dooku would not believe that lie. What are you reading?" I asked him.

"An animal book, did you know the Cora fish eat humans?" _Obi-wan tells me, he then starts to going into his lectures of what he just read but I normal don't pay attention, too much work and brain cells. But the whole pushing her off a hill would be useless to me, she'd propyl survive. I need to find another way to get her obsession off me…I could push her to Obi-wan…but then I would have to deal with Satine and I need a babysitter once in a while!_

"ANAKIN!" Obi-wan shouted at me, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Were you listening to me!?" Obi-wan asked me.

"No, not really." _I tell him, Obi-wan just sighed at this. He has known me for almost my entire life I think he's use to me by now. I lay my head on the desk trying to think of a way to get Ventress obsession off me when Satine entered my office._

"Children are asleep, you have at most an hour to do anything you want in the house…room…ship…uh…" Satine says.

"Thank you Satine, I had paper work to do." I tell her as I lift my head and saw a very upset look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"How can you live with yourself? Cheating on poor Ashoka." _She tells me, great now the rumors had gotten to her too!_

"Satine I am not cheating on Ashoka with Ventress! My force this is getting out of hand!"

"Hill…" Obi-wan muttered.

"The hill will be plan B!" I tell him.

"So, what's plan A?" Obi-wan asked.

"I don't know _…" I tell him and I truly didn't know, and to make matters worse Ashoka came charging into my office looking pissed off as ever, although I must admit her outfit for that mission was breathe taking, I'm sorry I can't describe it to you though because the words that come out of her mouth almost killed me._

"I'm leaving you Anakin." Ashoka tells me as her lukkes turned red…wait what!?

"Leaving…your joking right?" _I asked her but her facial expression does not change, instead she sticks her hand into her pocket and threw a pair of panties on my desk. I picked them up and looked at them funny because Ashoka only wears female briefs and black thongs. I picked them up to examine a little more, they seemed a bit small to be Ashoka's, her panties are normal a large not a small._

"I found that under our covers when I got back home and you know what's funny, I recently heard a rumor from a clone that you and Ventress got it on last night all night **ON MY FUCKING BED!"** _Ashoka shouted at me. Wait these are ventress's!? I dropped the panties on my desk._

" **UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! I TOUCH HER CRUSTY PANTIES!"** _I screamed, I don't know what that woman has!_

"Don't play dumb with me you lying asshole!" Ashoka shouted at me, I was too busy looking for the hand sanitizer in my draw to pay attention to her. "I am leaving and I'm taking the kids!"

"Ashoka you have nowhere to go and you couldn't even last one day without me." I tell her and its true she can't, I trained that body to want me every day and every minute.

"Umm, Ashoka…" Satine spoke through her screams.

"I can last years without you, you lying cheating mother fucker!" She shouted at me, I rose from chair to my feet to look down at her.

"Be careful SNIPS, just cause were married doesn't mean I can't hurt." _I warned her but don't worry I would never hurt my beloved wife, even if she cheated on me or tried to kill me in my sleep, I would never lay a finger on her beautiful body. I'd just lock her in a cage and never let her out till she learned how to respect me again._

"Hit me. Then when Luke and Leia get older I can tell them who ecstatically their father was a lying, cheating, murderous evil man that-ASHOKA! _Satine cut her off, we both looked at the older that was blushing red ear to ear. Ashoka crosses her arms then asked._

"What do you want Satine." Ashoka asked.

"These panties…are mine." _She says, making Ashoka and I look at her strangely before Ashoka looked at then shouted:_

" **YOU SICK FUCK! HOW COULD YOU SCREW SATINE!?"** _Ashoka shouted at me, my force I was about to_ _ **NOT**_ _hit her but I couldn't move my hand, I look over to Obi-wan and saw that he was moving his fingers a little, oh great he was using his own force to keep me down although I didn't need it, again I would never hurt Ashoka physically again._

"Ashoka no, we didn't have sex!" Satine says. "See I was doing the laundry and I thought why not do my laundry with your as well so I must have forgotten to check all my clothes before doing your bed. I am sorry." Satine says, Ashoka lukkes returned to their blue-greyish color, this showed me that she had calm down.

"Be careful next time then." _Ashoka says before leaving my office, I jumped over my desk then ran to into the hallway and found Ashoka in front of Ventress. I could sense the tense in the hallway as I approach them._

"Hello puppy." _Ventress mockingly says to Ashoka, before Ashoka could react I grabbed her shoulder then escorted her away from Ventress. Trust me if I'm going to destroy that hag I will do it on my terms. I dragged Ashoka back all the way to our house…or fake created house. Once I closed the door Ashoka pushes me up against the wall than started to kiss me, grind her body against mind and even used her force to undo my sash around my waist. When we separated she looked straight in the eyes then spoke:_

"I want it, I want it real-Satine!" We both stopped when we heard Obi-wan shouting at Satine in the next room about something, how they moved from my office to here I have no idea.

"Satine you had no right lying to Ashoka and put those down! You don't know where it has been." Obi-wan shouted to Satine. Ashoka and I looked at each other before putting our ears near the door to listen.

"I couldn't just stand there and let Anakin take the heat!" Satine says.

"Then why didn't you just tell them the truth." Obi-wan asked Satine, I wonder what he was blabbering on about.

"Why didn't you?" Satine asked.

"It would have been awkward."

"Awkward? Really?"

"I have trained both Ashoka and Anakin in the Jedi, you on the other hand have no relationship with them expect for a few mission." Obi-wan stated the fact. "There for I could not have told them that we made love on their bed." _Obi-wan tells Sat-WAIT A MINUTE! YOU SCREWED ON MY BED!? YOU SICK OLD MAN! I could feel the color of my skin turning green at the thought of Satine and Obi-wan getting it on in my bed, only force knows what Ashoka was thing, I looked down to her and saw that she was alright, in fact she seemed to be getting into the conversation outside._

"You're the one who pulled me into that room and stripped me naked." _Satine said, now I can imagine Satine naked and not feel sick, for a 50 some year old woman she did have a nice body. I know this because I have seen her in a bikini once and I must say everything was tight!_

"Leia puked on you and I was just helping you out of your robes, I didn't mean for it to get physical, and why are we here anyway?" Obi-wan asked.

"I think I left my bra underneath the bed." Satine says, before I could even react Ashoka grab my hand then drags us to the closet then closes the door.

"What are you doing!?" I asked her.

"I want to see how this goes!" _Ashoka says with glee in her voice. From the cracks of my closet I saw Obiwan and Satine enter my room. I watch Satine walk over to our bed then gets to her knees to grabs a small orange clothe from underneath it, it was her bra. When she got to her feet she throws her bra at Obi-wan then walks away. He sighs before walking out of the room with Satine bra. Once the door had closed Ashoka and I walk out of the closet._

"Oh my force, Obi-wan and Satine got it on in our bed! Wish I could have seen it." _She says as she gets on our bed then started to jump up and down on it. I on the other hand could not stand the thought of two people other than Ashoka and I having sex on the bed where Ashoka conceived our child. It made me sick._

"Ashoka I may have to burn that bed." I tell me, making her stop bouncing on the bed and jump off it.

"You're not burning our bed." She tells me.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Ashoka I can't lay on this bed anymore, it's been tainted."

"So have I but you keep coming back."

"That is different!"

"Anakin…" _Ashoka tells me in her soft seductive voice…why was she worried about the bed? Ugh don't tell me she still had her recorder underneath there!_

"Yes Snips?" I answered.

"I you burn the bed then I can't give you your gift."

"What gift?" I asked her.

"Something to make tonight very special."

"Can I have it now?"

"Nope!" She tells me with a huge grin on her face.

"Big breasted fat ass skinny tease!" _I call her, only making her beautiful smile widen. It was then I could hear the twins crying voice in the distance. I sigh as I make my way over to the nursery where both of the twins seemed to soil their diapers, my force you two better be badass when you get older!_

 **Kikkie: sorry I have to cut it short. Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Big breasted fat ass skinny tease!" Anakin shouted at me, making me feel warm inside.

"And just for that you won't get your gift." _I tell him, I hear him groan in anger as I walked inside the bathroom. I could hear him groan again in anger before storming out of our bedroom. I looked out to check if he was there and saw that he wasn't. I dig into my cloak to pull out my recorder as I make my way to our bed. Knowing Anakin he was propyl going to the training room to take his stress out. I turn on the recorder and spoke:_

(Flash back)

"Ah, oh how I love the nushi! It taste so well!" _I tell Max, it had been 3 weeks since Anakin and I came to the mansion in disguised as Tia Slicker and David Slicker, a mother and son that came to his mansion to woe his daughter into marriage. Right now I was sun bathing next to Max while Anakin and two other guys were trying to woe Max's daughter Mia who was by the pool._

"I thought you might, had it ordered in just for you." _Max's tells me. So far I have been loving this mission so much that I don't even notice Anakin sexual flirting with Mia half the time. Let me tell you Mia does not look that hot and I don't mean by looks I mean that by spoiled beyond rotten. I looked over to her and saw that she was drinking a beer and sun bathing as well but she did not look happy, in fact she looked annoyed by all the men around her. I could see Anakin frustrations as he tried to get her attention. Good thing tomorrow is the day Mia picks a groom, I am so tired of hitting on Max and always being around him. He even bought me the Bikini I was wearing, a pitch black bikini with a red bow on the bottom of part of my bikini while my bra part was tight it made my fake boobs look even bigger than they already were. I'm telling you this now, the look on Anakin face when he saw me this nearly made me laugh. He looked so pissed it was too funny!_

"So Max, what do you think of Anakin-I mean David?" I asked the old fart.

"Anakin? Who is this Anakin?" Max asked me, I looked over to Anakin and saw him glaring at me from my small fuck up.

" **Anakin is…my ex-husband**." I tell David before going quite for a moment then continue talking: "David a spitting image of him you see, so I get them confused sometimes _." I tell Max before looking down to the floor with sadden eyes but then I felt a hand touch mine. I look up and saw Max smiling at me with sad eyes too._

"I know how you feel, Mia reminds me of her mother every day." He tells me. "Tia, I must tell you something, in my study. Would you care to join me?" _He asked me as he held my hand. I nod my head yes in response. We both got up from our beach chairs, still holding hands, then made our way to his study. I could feel Anakin eyes on me as I leave and I'm guessing he snapped at that moment because I heard Mia gasped in shock, causing Max's and I too look at her. She was KISSING Anakin in the pool! Or morally she was making out with him that little shit! When they separated she was smiling ear to ear and Max was laughing a bit before leading me to his study and away from the others. Once there Max's grabbed me by the waist then pulled me into a kiss, much to my disgust but I did not push him off me, instead I pretend to lose feeling in my legs and fall down to the ground._

"What was that for!?" I asked Max.

"I love you Tai!" Max shouted at me.

"Love!? But we've only known each other for 2 weeks!" I tell him, great I'm in a Disney movie! When I got up to my feet he gets on one knee then pulls out a small box.

"That's enough time for me to fall for you! Please, will you marry me?" Max's tells me right before he opens the box, reviling a 30 carat diamond ring. Oh my force he is proposing to me!

"Max…I don't know what to say!" I tell him.

"Say Yes! I promised to give you everything you deserved and more, even this **mansion**! **Mia** doesn't even **want it**!" He begged me, _Mia not getting the mansion, so this whole mission would have been a waste!_

"Mia not getting the mansion?" I asked in a calm manor.

"No, why do you think I am giving her away to rich men, little brat been bleeding me dry! Once she's married to one of those rich stiffs then she can finally get off my back." Max tells me.

"Oh! But I am not rich." I tell him, hoping to get out of this but he came up with another thing:

"That's fine, Mia wasn't going to pick David (Anakin) anyway so you both can live with me!" Max tells me, shit Anakin wasn't going to get picked! Fuck my life I can't believe what I am going to say.

"Then Yes!" I said with glee as I took the diamond ring then put it on my finger. But before anything else happen I hugged him then tell him: "I have to tell my son this wonderful news!" _I tell Max but before I could go he grabbed my arm then pulled me into a kiss, my force I wanted to puke! He stuck his tongue into my mouth so I forced my eyes shut and tried not to think about it. When we separated I opened my eyes and saw Anakin behind us. The color of my skin went from orange-red to pale white in one second but for some reason Anakin was the same._

"David!" I shouted. "What are you doing here?" I asked in shocked. Anakin just stared at me before answering:

"Mia was looking for you Max. I was helping her…" Anakin spoke. "What's this I hear about you two getting married?" He asked.

"Yes! Max and I have fallen in love, isn't that wonderful!?" I tell Anakin, from my point of view he looked like he was going to use the force to kill us both where we stood.

"That's great…" He says. "Dinner in two hours I better get ready." He tells me but what he really meant to say was you better fucking come here before I fucking kill you!

"I'll join you love _!" I said before leaving Max then followed Anakin straight to our guest room. The minute the door closed he slapped me across the face, causing me to fall to the ground hard. I looked up to him with tears._

"Why?" He asked. " **WHY DID YOU KISS HIM**!?" He shouted at me.

"I-I-I…" _I was all that came out of my mouth, he hit me so hard it took my mind a few minutes to regain itself. Anakin stared at me for a couple of seconds before leaving the room. I took a deep breathe but it was cut short when Anakin came in with a lightsaber dagger, the only weapon he brought on this mission._

"Anakin…" _I spoke gently as he approached me. When in reach he grabbed my arm then jerked me into the air while holding the blade near my face, I could feel the heat burning my skin without even touch my skin. I began to cry even more because I was so scared._

"Anakin Please, I didn't do anything wrong!" I tell him but he press the hot blade to my left Lukke, causing me to scream.

"You're lying." He tells me before pressing the blade to my lukke again but this time he cut some skin, making scream louder.

"I'M NOT!" I shouted. "I'm begging you please believe me! I would never hurt you! I love you!" I shouted to him, my words must have gotten to him because he stopped.

"What did you say?" He asked me.

"I love you…" I tell him right before I wrap my arms around his neck then hugged him. I heard him drop the blade before he wrapped his arms around my waist then gently hugged me.

"I'm sorry Ashoka, I didn't mean to hurt you." _Anakin gently spoke to me, it was the first time in so long time that he spoke to me like this. I missed this feeling so much, his warm arms around me in loving matter._

"You scared me." I tell him as he held me tight.

"I'm so sorry Ashoka. I will never do that again." He tells me. I look at him then push him away then glared at him.

"You do this to me all the time!" I shouted at him.

"I'm sorry but when you said yes to that man I just-You what!?" _I cut him off, I was a hormonal wreck at that second I went from sad to scared to angry to happy in 3 seconds. My happiness was caused by Anakin trying to admit he was jealous._

"I was pissed off when I heard you say yes to his marriage proposal _." Anakin said as he takes my hand that had the ring on it and looked at it with angry eyes, oooooooh he was jealous! It made me so happy, but the next words that came out of his mouth almost made me faint:_ "I wanted my ring on that finger."

"Ring?" I asked. "What ring?"

"This one." _Anakin says as he digs into his pocket and pulled out a small black box then gives it to me. I opened it and saw a blue diamond in the shape of a wedding ring, I nearly lost it. Anakin takes Max's ring off my finger then replaces with his ring. He then kisses me passionalty, when we separated he asked me._

"Will you marry Ashoka Tano?" Anakin asked me.

"Yes." I said I tell him before kissing him.

(Present)

" _And that's how Anakin and got engaged, now that I think about I wonder if I truly did love him at the time or was I just saying that to stay alive? I mean I love him now with all my heart but back then was I lying to myself? I don't remember, all I remember was he was a huge dick for almost cutting off my lukke! Togrutas need their lukkes in order to live don't ask how we just need them to live!" I said before sighing, I then heard footsteps coming towards my bedroom door. Quickly I ran to back to the bath room then threw the recorder in the dirty clothes pin before walking back out to see Anakin changing his clothes. He looks over to me then said_ :

"Obi-wan annoying me to go meditate with him. Not going but your welcome to." _Anakin said as he puts on a new shirt, a long sleeve tight V-line shirt, before walking to the bathroom with his dirty clothes. Wait, dirty clothes dirty pin!_

"We should go!" I shouted as I tried my best making him not go into the bathroom. He looked at me as he walks in and even throws his clothes in the pin without breaking eye contact.

"I'm not going." Anakin says, he then looks down at the pin. "Pin full, I'll take it out this time. I know how you hate to do laundry." Anakin says, making my skin turn red.

"NO!" I shouted. "I want to go meditate, come with me." I tell him.

"I don't want to." Anakin tells me.

"Oh Anakin…" I said as I unbutton the top part of my top, showing off more cleavage to him, getting his attention. It's so easy to control men sometimes.

 **Anakin Pov**

"Be one with the force and every living being around it." _Obi-wan tells us. Today was I think my day off so I decided or morally I got dragged into meditation time with Obi-wan, Ashoka and Satine. Now I was on my back listening to Obi-wan talk about how to be one with the force and that, like I didn't already know how to do this crap! As I laid on my back I began to think about somethings regarding the deathstar and one of them was Taim, she said she'd come back. What did she mean by that and should I be worried? I mean Taim just a computer program but if she were to hag the security drive of the main computer then I think I could be screwed. Or worse, that code I secretly put in her…does she know about it and if she does could she-_ "Anakin!"

 _I opened my eyes and saw Ashoka looking down at me._ "Anakin Lord Palpatine is calling us." _Ashoka tells me, I sighed before getting up from the ground then started to walk out the meditation room into the grey and silver metal hallway with Ashoka next to me. Along the way I put on my helmet, not everyone on the ship knows about Ashoka and my children or that Obi-wan is on the ship with Satine or that the lower right corner of the ship has been made into a small house section, although I do admit I do take it off for certain missions like under cover or agreements. We walk to the end of the hall to an elevator that takes us directly to the meeting room, where his lordship was waiting for us._

"Are you okay?" Ashoka asked me as I turn hooked my helmet up to my clothes.

"Yea, just have a lot of my mind now _." I tell her before turning serious, I look over to Ashoka, and she was putting on her sith cloak then her hood to cover her face, leaving a black shadow in view sight. Once there Ashoka and I were greeted by a dark force and thick air that could suffocate a cat, lucky Ashoka a filter mech in her lungs and I have my helmet. We walk into the meeting room then took our seats, I sat next to Dooku while Ashoka sat next to me. Every Jedi sith was here, must have been important._

"Children…" Lord spoke to us. "I have received some troubling news…as of yesterday our water HQ was destroyed by the rebels and with it one of our cloning factories." He tells us, this was horrible news! We only had three cloning machines and that aquarium was the largest!

"That's impossible!" Ashoka spoke out. "Just two days ago Dooku and I were just there! Everything was fine!"

"Ashoka…" I tell her, she looks down at me before lowering her head to the table. Luckily lord did not snap her head off when she spoke out of line.

"These things happen, please calm yourself child." _Lord sith tells Ashoka, after that the rest of the meeting went well. In a couple of weeks ALL the sith Jedi will be coming to the death star for this news and also how to destroy the rebels. After the meeting Lord sith asked to see Ashoka alone, much to my worry, last time he did that she was crying because he almost tore her arm off for pointing at him insultingly. Although I wished to join her I had to wait outside of the meeting room where I found Ventress. And much to my dismay she walks right over to me as I took off my helmet._

"Hello my fellow sith, did you enjoy the meeting?" Ventress asked me, I could not ignore her.

"There was nothing to enjoy." I tell her, force give me the strength not to slice her head off! I turn my head to look away from her but looked back when I saw her hand press against my chest.

"Is it true it takes an hour to satisfy you?" She asked me.

"That's is none of your business." _I tell her, truth be told it takes an hour and 45 minutes. I am not proud of it ether! I have this thing called Delayed Ejaculation, as my doctor called it that causes me to be slow when it came to climaxing. Padme thought it was weird and suggested medication but my stubborn ass never took the dam things! Ugh, I rather not even get into that._

"Oh my dear sith I must tell you, it only takes a minutes to satisfy me." _Ventress tells me, I looked over to her and saw that she was lifting up her skir-NO PANTIES! Oh my force I was looking straight at her womanhood! I grabbed her hand and forced it down so her skirt could cover her part…at the same time she kissed my lips again causing me to fall to the ground AGAIN!_

"Hill! Hill! Hill! Hill!" _Was all I heard on the back of my head right now! At that same time Ashoka came out of the meeting room. The minute I saw her I launched my body to the air then grabbed her by her waist then kissed her, much to her surprised. I'm guessing Ashoka saw Ventress then started to kiss me back passionate without hesitation. When we separated I could hear Ventress grumble before walking away from us. Obi-wan was right one thing I must put up with the bad in order to get the good, in other words ignore Ventress, get Ashoka._

"Anakin…" Ashoka gently speaks to me. "I'm ready to give you your gift." _She tells me, she then grabs my hand then led me straight to our room, along the way my mind was still thinking about Taim and also what did Lord talk to Ashoka about. Even though I wanted to ask her I did not want to ruin the mood, especially when we got to our bedroom and she pushed me down on our bed before walking into the bathroom. While she was in there I took off my tunic and boots, whatever surprised she had it better lead to sex, I have not gotten any pussy since I learned she was pregnant, and that time I said we did have sex it was only blowjob. Ugh, and my children won't be quite for one moment…in fact I wonder why they're not crying now? Oh yea Satine caring for them, poor woman she wants kids herself but Obi-wan too strict. Maybe I can slip in a Viagra in his tea before he goes to bed then let Satine have her fun. Or I could-"Anakin." A voice called to me, I look over to where the voice came from and saw Ashoka standing in the bathroom doorway wearing something I have never seen her wear. Oh my force she was wearing a lingerie costume and it was a nurse theme! Oh thank you force, be dark or light thank you for giving me this! I examined her, she her dress was a tight white dress that stopped a few inches below her thighs, each side of her dress had a red cross on it. From the chest all the way to her thighs was a red zipper that looked to be sowed in. her breast were just perking out, on her left breast she had a tattoo that with the words A+A on it. A+A, does that mean Anakin + Ashoka? Who cares! All that matters right now her and her body! I use the force to pull her body straight to my arms, once in reach I grabbed her wrist then pulled her down onto the bed, causing her to fall on top of me. My force the boner I was getting was bigger than the galaxy right now. She smiles at me before rolling her body on top of mine then said:_

"Anakin." She spoke to me in her low seductive voice. "You've been so stressed and over worked I thought I might help you out." She tells me before she starts to unzip the top part of her dress but I stopped her mid-way.

"Leave it on, this is making me horny." I tell her as I pull the bottom part of her skirt up to her stomach, reviling the red lingerie panties I bought. I licked my lips as before tugging at the end parts of her panties, making her giggle. She then stops my tugging and forced my hands away:

"No, no, this is my gift to you. So I want you to relax and enjoy every feeling I am going to give you." _She tells me, I love her so much! I did as told, I moved my hands to the back of my head then just relaxed my body. She gives me a smile before kissing my lips then proceed to move lower to my neck then chest then my abs then my-_

" _RING RING!"_

"No…" _I muttered. I grabbed the pillow under my head then put it on my face, trying to ignore the phone next to me. I knew Ashoka stopped what she was doing because her kisses stopped, and her lips was just about to get to the sweet spot!_

"Anakin…" She spoke.

"Please don't make me answer the phone." _I begged her and she didn't, instead she answered the phone. I lifted the pillow a bit to see what she was up to. She seemed annoyed._

"Yes he will be over there in a few minutes master Dooku." _Ashoka tell Dooku, well that who I guess is on the communicator. She hangs up the communicator then looks down at me._

"Dooku called, you're needed for a mission involving some sort of cage." _Ashoka says as she gets off me, ugh! I am literally in no mode for this! I removed the pillow off my head and saw her walking into the bathroom, I hate my life right now._

"Ashoka…please don't leave me like this." _I begged her but all she did was walk into the bathroom, ignoring my pleads for pleasure. She was horrible! A horrible fucking little UGH! You're killing me snips! Seriously I have to mentally kill my_ _ **BONER RIGHT NOW! ASHOKA WHY DID YOU**_ _-_ "Anakin."

"Yes?" _I responded right away. I looked over to her and saw her wearing only a towel around her body. Her face was deep red and she looked so helpless, it was then I realized she was just as horny and sex-crazed as me._

" _Think you could make it quick_."

(12 hours later in Anakin office)

"Planet Arcadia?" _Obi-wan asked me as we looked through files on planets. Dooku and lord palptine were off the Dearth star going to separate planets to tell about this important meeting, giving Obi-wan and I the enough space and time to discuss important matters. Plus I don't have to worry about Dooku reading my emotion force._

"Its far away from the capital and any other planets that have Sith connection." _I tell the old man. He looked at me with worried eyes._

"Anakin…I…" Obi-wan tried to speak but he just turned his eyes to the papers.

"Whatever happens, happens. And when it does I want you to stick with the plan. Do you understand me?" I tell him.

"I understand." He tells me. "But remember this Anakin, I will not be the one to suffer." _Obi-wan tells me before leaving my office. I take a deep sigh before pulling up some of my deleted files, I pulled up_ _ **Taim.**_ _She was still in the computer, which was good, it meant that everything I planned for is almost here and when the time comes I only hope Ashoka and the twins are far gone from it._

Kikkie: Hey! Its me Kikkie, and I have great and important news but the greats new is that we maybe near the end of this story, I may also make another Star wars AnakinxAshoka story as well because I really like the characters. The important news is that I'll propyl **try** to finish **From Car lesson to Exorcism on a ship** also I may try to finish **Ashoka return**. That being said, thank you for reading plz R &R and **may the force be with you!**


	13. the final chapter

Kikkie: The final CHAPTER! Be prepared.

"You are so full of shit it comes out of your ears!" Ashoka shouted at me. In my hand was let's just say a broken recorder.

"You know dam well you're not suppose to have this! I swear your brain the size of a twiliks marble!" I yell back at her.

"I am a sith now, I can do whatever I want!" She yells back at me, in about two hours a very important meeting was about to happen, I needed Ashoka out of the ship when that happened.

"Not as long as I am here. You're fired." I tell her.

"Fired?" She says with a small glare. "Since when can a sith fire another sith?"

"Since now." I tell her. "As of today you stripped of your name and your ranking."

"You can't do that."

"Oh no?" I started. "I have told you almost 4 million fucking times NOT to have this!" I tell her right before I throw the scraps of her broken recorder on to the ground. "You know if the others found out about this your head would be on the ground."

"What is the big deal about recording my life?"

"Ashoka you tell information of past missions on this reordering, if this got into the wrong hands we be in trouble! And you make look like an ass in this!"

"Oh yes, or force forbid that people know that great and powerful Darth Vader beat, kidnaped and RAPED his fucking wife! Oh and let's not forget the fake tits! And you cheating on me!"

"I never cheated on you! My fucking force 2 years and your still an annoying little snips!"

"SNIPS!? WHAT THE FUCK DOES SNIPS EVEN MEAN!? I HATE THAT NAME!"

"It means **you're a little annoying cunt that is the size of razor blade thorn that keeps piercing my ears when you talk**!" I shouted at her, oh my force I just told her the meaning of my nickname for her. I never thought I'd see a Togruta face turn from orange to red in two seconds before.

"I WANT A DIVORCE! She shouted at me.

"Good, I want you and the twins off my ship in an hour." I tell her before leaving the room, when the doors shut close I could hear her cries.

 _Please forgive me Ashoka but I need you to live, you're the only good thing left of me in this world, I can't bare to lose you._

(The meeting)

Ugh I hate meetings! Even when I was about to do something bad I had to BE here! UGH! I looked around the room and saw all the badest and nasty criminails around the world in this room, kind of scary. They were all listening to lord sith talkabout his plans on how to destroy the rebels, while he did this I stood next to Dooku. The old man looks over to me then taps my right arm to ask:

"Are you okay, your force is very…wiggly." He tells me.

"I have to pee." I lied. He gives me a disgusted look before saying:

"Go, please go." He tells me. I nod my head then walked out the room, ignoring all the stares from the other siths. Once I was out of the room I head straight to my office, once there I nearly fainted…*sigh* Ventress was there, sitting on my desk…waiting for me with that huge nasty smile on her face and for some weird reason she was wearing a red silk robe. I glared at her as I head to my desk choir, ignoring her stare. I pulled out a small hookup drive then insert it into my computer.

"What are you doing?" Ventress asked me.

"Recharging my music player." I lied to her as log into the mother board of the ship.

"With the mother board codes?" She asked me.

"Its how I download my songs." I tell her, in seconds I was done and on my screen was a blue bar that was loading something. I sighed then looked over to Ventress then realized, if she tells anyone I might be screwed. Ugh, I have to keep her in here.

"So what are you doing in my office, shouldn't you be at the meeting?" I asked her.

"It was getting boring, lord voice was making me fall asleep." She tells me before looking straight at me with that smile again.

"Is that really why you are here?" I asked her, I looked over to her and saw that she was trying to get a peek at what I was downl loading so I moved my screen to the other side. Ugh, go away Ventress!

"No, I heard Ashoka left you, so I thought you may need some company." She tells me before removing her robes, reviling her naked body to me. I could feel my eyes widen from shock, at the same time I notice my pistol on the left side of my open choir. I could shoot her…

"Ventress what are you doing?" I asked.

"Comforting you. Come on Anakin, I know you want me." She says to me, I looked down then sighed.

"Okay Ventress, let's go back to my room." I tell her before getting out of my seat then gently grabbed her hand. She smiles as we walked out the room to my bedroom, once in there I threw her onto my bed then forced myself to kiss her. Ventress closes her eyes and moans as I removed her robe, laying her down on my bed. Her pale white skin made me want to puke my guts out but I kept it in. I get off her body and stood you.

"Ventress…" I spoke, she looks at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes darling- _BANG_!"

What do you know, one bullet is all you need to kill a bug the size of a human but then again her head was the size of a blitz ball. I stared down at her, lying down naked on my bed. The bed that I made love to Ashoka with many times, now covered in her blood, and yet I wished Ashoka was here to see this. Oh well, I threw my pistol on top Ventress's dead body before heading to my office…

"Taim self-destruct sequence should almost be ready now."

(Ashoka, on Kaia)

"Ashoka darling maybe you're over doing it." Satin spoke to me, and maybe she right. After Anakin and I fight I went straight to our room and packed all my clothes and some credits. I then packed all my children clothes then packed up and left the ship, Obi-wan and Satine met me at the docks where they tried to talk me out of leaving but I ignored them…till now.

"I think your right, maybe I should go back…tomorrow!" I tell her as I push the children stroller into Kaia, a small village of 45 people. As I continued to walk I could hear Obi-wan and Satine talking to each other so I stopped and looked at them.

"Yes?" I spoke.

"Ashoka, you know Anakin is going to come down here after the meeting and possible try to drag you back to the ship so why not just go now before he gets mad." Satine tells me.

"Because that ass hole needs to learn that I am not a foot stool!" I tell her. "You two are welcome to go back to the ship but I am staying here!" I tell them. Obi-wan just rolled his eyes at me.

"If that's the case I suggest we find a place to spend the night, or at least for the 15 minutes. I'm pretty sure the meeting will be over by then." Obi-wan said. "Then kiss this little town goodbye."

"Funny Obi-wan! While you are at it how about you-HEY EVERYONE!" A voice shouted. I looked over my shoulders and saw a man jumping up and down in the streets with a huge smile on his face. He was also holding a holographicer that was showing recent news. People around started to crowd around the man, I just stood my ground and watched, I could hear the woman on the news speak from where I was standing.

"Oh my word, today is a glories day for the rebels finally did it! They finally destroyed the DEATH STAR! THE TERROR IS OVER!" The woman shouted with glee over the news…wait…the death star is destroyed? I looked over to obi-wan, he looked at me calm. I just smiled and giggled thinking it was a joke. Anakin would never die from a stupid rebel attack, I should know! I make my way to the nearest hotel and rented a room on the third floor. Once inside I turned on the as Humans call it the television. All over the channels was Death star gone and the dark side pain is over and Darth Vader is dead but I knew this was a prank. They were-"Ashoka." Obi-wan called out to me.

"Hm?" I answered back without even turning my head around to look at him. I could hear him walk up next to me then gently set a metal object on my lap. I looked down and saw…my recorder.

"What?" I thought, I could have sworn I saw Anakin crush it into pieces when he found it in the bathroom. I picked it up to examine it, it looked just like my recorder. It even had the puke stain on the corner from the time I was pregenate with morning sickness. i looked over to Obi-wan and asked:

"My Recorder?"

"Yes…check it, Anakin left you something in there." Obi-wan tells me and he was right, there was a recording label ASHOKA PLEASE WATCH in bold letters. I had to listen to this so I mute the TV and turned it on. My recorder blinks a couple of times before spitting out an image from its view. I point the view to the wall then turned off the light, the holographic image was black for a couple of seconds before showing Anakin looking straight at it. He was shirtless and his hair was in a mess, he looked so cute. When he was done messing around with it he took a seat in front of the view then looked at me. Strange, the background looked to be his office.

"Ashoka…" He spoke, he sound worried. He stared at the recorder for a couple of seconds before doing a small chuckle with a tear falling down his right eye. He wipes the dear away before he started speaking again.

Ashoka, by the time you watch this…I will be dead." He tells me, I could feel my face changing expression as I stared at the screen, I didn't understand what he was telling me.

" _Ashoka I have loved you the minute we met that day on the battle field. The minute you said that you were mine my heart almost dropped to the ground because your beauty pierced my heart. But ever since we've met I have been causing you pain and suffering I never meant to do that to you…I know I am a dick and an asshole and a jerk but I truly, truly to the deepest parts of my heart never meant for any of that or this to happen. I never wanted you to leave, for Padme to die or even order 666! I never wanted that to happen but it did and it's all my fault. So this is the only way I can make things right…I'm so sorry Ashoka. I love you so much and the children you gave me. So promise me you will forget about me, the sith, the Jedi and even the rebels and move on. Find someone else and get married and be happy. That's all I ask, Goodbye Ashoka and may the force be with you." Anakin says before signing off. The recorder in my hand fell straight down to the floor and broke into two. Anakin was dead, he blew up the Death Star for me and the children…_

 _It was then I realized…he truly did love me._

 **(6 years later)**

"LUKE STOP PULLING YOUR SISTER HAIR!" I shouted at my son. The little menace was torturing Leia by pulling her buns while I was making their lunches.

"She started it!" Luke shouted back at me. It was morning time and I was preparing the twins lunch for school.

"I don't care who started it, apologies to your twin!" I ordered my son. I could hear Luke sigh before saying "Sorry" Leia. I smiled a little before notice the transport here to pick up Luke and Leia. On cue the twins grabbed their bags then ran out the front door but then came back to hug me.

"Bye mom!" Leia says before running out the room. Luke was still holding onto me.

"Luke…" I spoke, he looks up to me with his big blue eyes, oh my force he looked just like his father! "Luke I will be fine." I tell him.

"But I don't want you to go, I don't like that place!" Luke tells me. I smile and nod my head before saying:

"I know you don't but's that's my job sweety, now go on the bus I bet you Chewbacca and Han solo are waiting for you on the bus so run along." I tell him. Luke sighs before letting go of my dress then walks over to the door but then turns to me and says:

"Love you mom!" He says before running out the door to catch the transporter. I smiled as I watch the vehicle float away into the sky, taking my children to school. Once they were out of sight I sighed then started to pack my lunch for work.

(Down town of Kaia)

The down town park of Kaia was bad, dirty, smelly and filled with crime but it was the only place I could get a job here, having a work history with Jedi, Rebels AND Sith was not a good work resume. But I was able to make do with what I had and find a job. I worked at a strip club, and no I was not a stripper! Oh no I was the waitress, but I still had to wear some decorating clothes though. The club was called the titty twister and my butt was here from 8am to 10pm! I know, it is tiring to do but I couldn't work half time when I lived in a nice safe neighborhood in a 2 level house that had security around every corner. Half time would not pay as much, so here I am wearing a skin tight black dress that when a couple of inches above my knees and a large V neck cut that went to my stomach. On my back I had the club logo on. I served drinks all day with perverted men staring at me, getting smacks on my ass and stupid request to show off my breast! I hated it but I needed this job! It payed 500$ per night and I got weekends off too! *Sight* I wonder what Anakin would think if he saw me like this? I wonder if he-"ASHOKA!"

I looked over my shoulders to see who was calling my name, it was my boss Keith. Ugh, that was a pig! I walked over to him to see what he wanted.

"Yo doll face, if I see you wearing that fugly necklace again I'm cutting your paycheck in half!" He tells me as he points to my pink rim stone bracelet Leia made for me on mother's day.

"It's just a bracelet it's not bothering anyone." I tell him as I examine the rock like pebble Leia got me. It was pink rock hanging from an orange string that almost matched my skin.

"Yea, well it's bothering me! Take it off and don't bring it back into my club again!" He orders me, if there's one thing I disliked about Zabrak's it was how annoying they were about certain things. I did as told and took the bracelet off then I shoved it in my pocket. I then proceed to work.

(8 hours later)

It was 3 PM and I was just coming back from my lunch break with two other workers when suddenly I heard Keith call my name again. I took a deep breather before dropping my bags off in my locker then head towards his office, along the way I looked around the main room, AKA the entertainment room. Ugh, men throwing money at woman, how disgusting! And yet I could not judge, I still remember the time I'd dress up like a nurse to satisfy Anakins needs, although it didn't work out we still made love that night. I looked at the crown and notice a brunette sitting at the VIP table with some friends, I couldn't see his face but from my point of view he had the exact hair style of Anakin. How weird is that!? But I ignore it, Anakin dead and my boss needs me right now. But yet I couldn't shake off this feeling that something big was coming…I just want to know what. I make my wat over to Keith office but stopped mid-way when a chair was flung at me, hitting my shoulder. I looked at the Zabrak, he looked like someone can in and beat him half to death.

"What the hell!?" I shouted at Kieth.

"You're fired!" He shouted at me. My mouth fell straight open in shock.

"WHAT!?"

"Your heard me, get your shit and get out of my club!" Keith shouted at me, out of anger I picked up the chair he threw at me then threw it back at him, I missed him but I hit a holograms picture frame of his contract strippers, basically I destroyed their contracts.

"Ops…" I muttered before walking out of the room in a hurry.

(Home)

"He fired you for no good reason?" Obi-wan asked me. After my dispute with Keith I got my thinks and went straight to my kid's school and took them out of class for lunch. I could see Luke staring at me the whole way home, I'm guessing because I took him away from that girl he liked, what was her name…AH! Mara Jade, sweet girl she was. Anyway after lunch we went straight to the park where I got a call from Obi-wan asking me why I took the kids out. When I told him my reason he groaned in annoyance then told me never to do that again with my kids. Now I am home getting lectured by this old man AGAIN, but this time not in a Jedi way.

"Yes he fired me, I don't know why but he did." I tell Obi-wan as I looked over my shoulder and saw Leia helping Obi-wan son Han Solo with his math homework, although he looked like he was just staring at her mostly. This may be cute now but when they get older this may give me a heart attack.

"As much as I am happy to know that you quit that horrible job this also makes me a bit worried. How will you support the twins?" He asked.

"I can take care of my kids, I have enough savings to last us until I find a new job." I tell him.

"I am just asking." Obi-wan says. "Things have been pretty rough for us all. I don't want to see those days again." He tells me and he's right. After the Death Star blew up people began to hunt down Jedi's and Sith's again, they were even drowning new born's if they showed the smallest talent in the force. Obi-wan, Satine, the twins and I had to keep running till the rampage was over and the new empire was created. The empire even passed a new law that killing Jedi's were illegal but there are still some who believe that killing Jedi's is a good thing. Luckily I haven't used the force in the last 6 years and the twins have not showed any signs of it ether.

"I know, those days were awful. But some good did come out of it." I tell him, making him crack a smile. While we were on the run Obi-wan and Satine got married but it only lasted for a short time. The Satine we had was a **CLONE**. When Anakin found Obi-wan he needed something to keep him there, so he was able to find some of Satine hair in her brush still laying in her dusty old bedroom in her family Palace. He then made a clone and made the clone believe herself to be Satine but Obi-wan knew it wasn't her and I think that was the pain that made him stay with us. Eventually this Satine came to an end like the other one, although this one left a part of her with Obi-wan before she left. Every single time I look at Han solo I see Satine. Ether a clone or the real one…she was still duchess Satine in my eyes.

"I miss them." Obi-wan muttered.

"Me too." I said but before I could even shed a tear for my loved one I heard a knock at my front door. Everyone in the room look over but I am the only one to leave my seat to answer the door. I open the door slow then nearly fainted. My eyes filled with water and voice just disappeared for the man in front of me spokes I never thought I'd hear again in my life time…

"Hey Snips!"

 _ **Kikkie: AND WE ARE DONE! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Sorry, I got happy. Thank you for reading again and I am sorry it took long to post the final chapter. Plz R &R!**_


	14. Valentine's Day Bonus

"Anakin why are we here?" Obi-wan asked his old Padawan. Anakin and he were standing in a jewelry shop looking through jewels diamonds necklaces that cost thousands of credits.

"I need to buy snips a necklace! My balls are at stack here!" It's not that he couldn't afford it, but he had to buy because of yesterday, the cursed day, Valentines! The store clerk kept bringing Anakin the finest jewelry they had. Anakin sighs as he pints to the jewelry set he wanted, he then sighed as he felt relief.

(two days earlier)

"I will see burn in hell for this!" A small brown haired girl shouted on the top of her lungs. She picks up the closes object near her (Which was her R2D2 stuff plushy doll) at her brother. The young boy jumps off his bed to get out the way of the toy, but by doing this, it caused the toy to fly out his bedroom window, it also woke one of the most deadly man in the galaxy.

 _Anakin Skywalker AKA Darth Vader AKA Deadly Sith._

"Ahsoka it's your turn." Anakin says as he scratches his nose. Lying next to him was his wife Ahsoka Tano, AKA the bride of Darth Vader AKA skilled Jedi.

"I did it last time." Ahsoka answered. "Plus Leia likes you more." Ahsoka answered as she turns her body to the side a bit. Anakin sighs as he crawls out of bed, he goes to the closet to grab a robe. When he did he hear another loud noise.

"I dear force, please keep Leia from throwing Luke out the window…" Anakin muttered as he throws the robe onto his body. He then walks out of his room then makes his way to his kid's room. On the door of the room was two capital L's. Anakin opens the door then gasped, His kids room went from a child room to a horders den. And on top of everything was Leia and Luke, fighting each other with sticks. Anakin sighed before he used the force to pull his kids away from each other. Making the two float in the air.

"What is the problem?" Anakin asked.

"Luke broke my toy blaster!" Leia shouted.

"That's because you broke my sword!" Luke shouted back at his sister. Anakin rolled his eyes before he sets his children down on their beds, the children bounce on their beds. The two giggled for a couple of seconds, they then jump off their beds and ran over to their father. Anakin was rubbing his temple.

"It is one AM and you're fighting over toys. You have school in the next 7 hours, GO TO SLEEP! We will deal with this later!" Anakin shouted at his kids, the two eight year olds ran to their beds and threw the covers over their bodies. Anakin scratches his head before he turns off the lights to their room, he then closes the door. He then walks back to his bedroom only to stop and notice Ahsoka wasn't in bed. Anakin sighs before walking over to his bed then laying down, but after 2 minutes he realized that he couldn't sleep without Ahsoka being next to him so he jumped out of bed and made his way down stairs, where Ahsoka was making a sandwich.

"Grilled cheese at 1 AM Snips?" Anakin asked his beloved wife.

"I am hungry." Ahsoka answered. "Want one?"

"No, I want to sleep."

"Then go to bed."

"I can't, I need you there next to me.

"Aww, Anakin you're so sweet!"

"I wasn't being sweet I was being realistic, come to bed snips." Anakin says as he makes his way over to the kitchen freche, he opens the door and pulls out a large jug of water then he pours himself a glass of water. Ahsoka continues to make her sandwich till it was nice and golden brown. She then slides it off the pan then onto a white plate. She looks over to Anakin then smiles:

"Last chance for me to make you a sandwich." Ahsoka says with a smile.

"I am good snip-Can I have one!" A voice shouted from the shadows. Anakin and Ahsoka looks at the stair case and saw the twins.

"Didn't I say go to bed!" Anakin shouted at his kids.

"But were hungry!" Luke said.

"Yea, we ate at dinner at five and slept till one! We need food!" Leia says as she points to her stomach. Ahsoka giggles as her husband just rubs his temple.

"I am never getting any sleep." Anakin says as he turns around and saw Ahsoka preparing the kids food. "Might as well make me one snips." He said, making the togruta smile. As she prepares the food Luke and Leia begin to play Jedi with foam sticks Ahsoka bought them. Luke's stick was blue while Leia's was green. Anakin stared at annoyance as he watches his kids play fight each other, the noise of sizzling bread made Anakin want to bang his head against the table. Ahsoka saw his left eye twitch.

"Is something wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's nothing snips." Anakin said. Leia jumps on the couch and pretends to kick her brother in the face, making the small child pretend fall to the ground.

"I am died…" Luke mutters before he FAKED died. His acting was so cheesy and childish it brought a smile to Anakin face, something Ahsoka didn't see that often. Once the children sandwiches were done, she gave them their food and a glass of water and sent them back into their room. When she was done she walks back over to Anakin.

"Master…is everything okay?" Ahsoka asked.

"I haven't heard you call me that in years my padawan. Nothing is wrong, I promise." Anakin tells his wife. Ahsoka walks up behind him then gently kisses his neck, Anakin moans a little.

"I love you." Ahsoka whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Snips."

(The next day at **Repair hover zone** )

"Oh dear force I hate my life." Anakin muttered as he signed off on a few papers involving his work. After Anakin returned to Ahsoka he opened up his own repair shop for machines. Plus he was the only mechanic in town so he received a lot of clients. He had two people working for him, his partner/assistants, Obi-wan Kenobi and his secretary Lala, a young human girl who was rumored to have a crush on Anakin, although Anakin pretend to not know. Today Anakin was fixing an old lady engine, apparently she wanted to see if her car could survive sandy weather, didn't go well.

"Re-rench Tro please." Anakin tells his assistant, Obi-wan. The old man hands him his tool. After a few minutes of working on the woman car, he finally got the engine to work again.

"Yes!" Anakin shouted. "Fucking sand everywhere."

"I'll go get the broom." Obi-wan says as walks out the room. Anakin pats his body to get rid of all the sand on it. When he was done he walks over to his office phone and called his client. The lady sound thrilled to hear about her car. While Anakin talks on the phone, his secretary, La-la, came into his office. Anakin looks at the young girl for a few seconds before looking back at his paper work. La-la was a human with hair as red as an apple and skin as white as snow. She was 28 years old and had a huge crush On Anakin, much to his annoyance. When he was done with his phone call, he puts his phone down and looks at La-la.

"Yes La-la?" Anakin asked his secretary.

"Miss Turndown check came in the mail with a thank you card." La-la says as she gives Anakin the envelopes. Anakin opens the envelopes and sighs as he writes down some notes. He then looks at La-la.

"You can go home La-la, I don't have any more customers today." Anakin says. La-la smiles at him and walks away, Anakin couldn't help but to watch the young woman leave his office. Once gone he sighed as he makes a phone call to one of his clients.

"Hi, This is Anakin I am calling about your appointment, please bring in your car by 3 today and I will have it done by six. Bye." Anakin says, at the same time Obi-wan came into Anakin office, holding their lunch.

"I saw La-la heading home, don't you have another car to fix at three?" Obi-wan asked as he hands Anakin his plate.

"I needed her to leave." Anakin said. "Obi-wan you do not know how hard it is to do my work and have La-la nearby me."

"Are you attracted to her?" Obi-wan asked as he takes a seat across Anakin and begins to dig into his lunch.

"No, I just feel a bit…nervous when I am around her." Anakin says. "Especially when she wears those miniskirts and comes near me when I am working on a car."

"Be strong Anakin." Obi-wan tells him. Anakin sighs as he looks over at the clock.

(Ahsoka)

"Ahsoka darling it's time for lunch!" A tall green skin twilik shouted as he walks out of his office. Ahsoka smiles as she stands up from her seat. Ahsoka worked at a plastic surgery facility that was an hour away from the town she lived in. Her boss name was Tin-olia and he was…let's just say…flamboyant. He was a man in his mid-30 and the best sergeant in the area.

"Oh good, I was getting hungry." Ahsoka says as she follows her boss outside of the building. The two make their way to a café near by the office. After getting seats at the café Tin-olia starts to talk.

"So there's this one lady who wants to go H size breast, I told her it was too dangeriouse but she insisted!"

"Did you order the implants in?"

"No! I am not going to responsible for that woman back aches!" Tin-Olia says. "Besides, H size breast are difficult to put in." the man in front if Ahsoka says as he takes a bite of his sandwich. Ahsoka shrugs her shoulders as she starts to nipple away at her lunch.

"Yea, implants are hard to manage. When I got mine I couldn't take deep breathes because I felt that they would just…pop out of my mouth." Ahsoka says with a small giggle. "But now I am use to them, and they feel a part of me now."

"I'm sure Anakin feels the same way." Tin-Olia joked around, making Ahsoka look down at her food with a sad express. Tin-Olia eyes widen when he saw her reaction. "Oh no, darling, what is wrong?"

"I think Anakin cheating on me…" Ahsoka moans in pain. "But I am not so sure…"

"What makes you think that?"

"He hired this girl 20 years younger and hotter than me, and since then we haven't had sex." Ahsoka says. "But I am not so sure because the last time I thought that he…fired his assistant."

"That was a bitch move Ahsoka, and are you talking about La-la?"

"Yes!"

"Oh…" Tin-Olia says as he looks down at his sandwich. Ahsoka stares at the man for a few minutes before he looks back at her and says:

"I have heard some rumors about La-la…"

"What rumors?"

"La-la has a crush on your husband."

"Of course she does…" Ahsoka muttered under her breathe. "Who in this town doesn't want to fuck Anakin?" Ahsoka says as she remembers the day she introduce Anakin to some of her friends at Luke and Leia school at a Halloween party they were chaperoning. Anakin was dressed as a vampire while Ahsoka dresses up as an angel, five minutes into the party, Ahsoka was already hearing some of the single moms talk about Anakin in a very, inapropeate way. Some a bit too bad for children's ears. Ahsoka sighs as she rubs her temple.

"I love my husband, I am glad he stays fit and looks as young as the day I met him but…" Ahsoka mumbles. "I really wish he wasn't so attractive."

"You know, you are the first ever wife I heard say that." Tin-Olia says.

"Ugh!" Ahsoka moaned. "Maybe I am just being paranoid, I mean, Anakin would never cheat on me with another woman, let alone a child!"

"How old is Anakin?"

"Let me see…I'm 43 years old, Anakin is 13 years older than me…he's 53 years old." Ahsoka says, making her boss spit out the water he was drinking.

"He's that old! And he looks like that!? Ahsoka, start panicking." He says, making Ahsoka moan and groan more in annoyance.

(7 hours later)

Ahsoka and Anakin were getting the twins ready for bed, once bathed and fed, Anakin and Ahsoka tucked in their little ones. Ahsoka gave Luke his toy lightsaber and Anakin gave Leia her toy stuff blast, he then kisses her forehead before following Ahsoka out the room. The togruta turns off the kid's lights then gently closes the door. The minute the door was shut Anakin sighs and walks over to the couch. He practically throws his body on the cushion.

"Oh my force…"Anakin moaned. "Thank the force I have the day off tomorrow." Anakin moaned.

"Yea, tomorrow a short day for, can't wait to put Luke and Leia on that bus to Camp tomorrow." Ahsoka says as she takes a seat next to her husband, she then cuddles up next to him, absorbing his warmth. "Then I can have you all to myself for Valentine's Day."

"Oh? What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"Oh nothing." Ahsoka says with a small smile on her face.

"Are you panning something Snips?" Anakin asked with a small smirk forming on his face. His hand slowly moves from her shoulder to her waist. He then starts to pat her hip gently.

"You'll have to wait and see." Ahsoka says before realizing what she done. "Fuck…" She thought. "Okay, after work and the twins, go straight to the lingerie store out of town and buy a sexy costume! Yea, and then try to have fun. There should be a cupid costume somewhere in the lingerie store downtown."

"Shit!" Anakin though. "It's been three years since I had sex…can I even get it up?" Anakin thought to himself as he looks down at his crotch. "Uhh…maybe I should go buy some Viagra later." Anakin thought as turns on the television in their living room.

(Next day)

"BYE MOMMY!" Leia shouted from the bus. The twins, Hans solo and chubaca were sitting on a field trip transporter and were on their way to another planet for as field trip. The bus filled with kids were waving and saying good bye to their parents as the bus begins to hover and slowly fly away. In the crowd of parents were Obi-wan and Ahsoka, once the bus was gone, Obi-wan sighed.

"Oh thank the force he is gone." Obi-wan says, making Ahsoka giggle a little bit.

"Need a break?" She asked.

"I love my son but sometimes it is hard to watch over him. I am glad he will be gone for a week, he will be someone else's problem." Obi-wan says as he walks over to his vehicle. "I will see you around Ahsoka, tell Anakin to run by the garage to pick up the mail. I must be off."

"Where are you going?" Ahsoka asked.

"I need to…attend to some important business." Obi-wan says as he gets into his vehicle. "Have a good day Ahsoka."

"Okay, I will tell Anakin to get the mail at the garage." Ahsoka says before walking away from the vehicle. As she walks to her job she calls Anakin and tell him to pick up the mail. When the call was over she had gotten to the door of her workplace but stopped when the front door hits her face. Ahsoka falls to the ground hard while holding her forehead.

"Oh my force…" Ahsoka moaned in pain.

"Oh dear, are you okay!?" A male voice asked. Ahsoka looks up and blushes at who she saw, a male human with blue eyes and golden blonde hair helps Ahsoka onto her feet. He smiles at her:

"Hello, I am Toeye, you must be Ahsoka Tano." Toeye says.

"Yea…" Ahsoka spoke. Tin-Olia walks outside where Ahsoka was and smiled.

"Oh my fran-dresser love toy, Ahsoka are you alright!?" He asked.

"Yes, I am fine." She says. "I came to file those reports like you asked but…" Ahsoka voice trails off as she grabs her head and moans in pain.

"Oh dear, I think I may have done more damage than I thought." Toeye says. "Come, you must lay down." He says as he picks up Ahsoka bridal style then carries her to the lobby couch. He gently sets her body on the couch.

"Get me some water." Toeye ordered Tin-olia. The twilik nods his head before running to the bathroom. Ahsoka moans in pain as she sighs.

"My head is throbbing, I need to call my husband." Ahsoka moans in pain.

"In a minute, first I must check this pump on your head that I have caused." Toeye says. Ahsoka closes her eyes then drifts to sleep as Toeye examines Ahsoka head. He smiles as he gently touches her lips.

"What a beautiful woman."

(Anakin)

"Snips, it's 2pm and I am getting worried, please call home and tell me you're okay. Bye." Anakin says as he hangs up the communicator. Anakin had not heard from Ahsoka in the last 5 hours and he was beyond words worried, so worried that he forgot to pick up the mail from his garage. He went by her job 4 times but no one was there, he was about to go for a 5th time. He grabs his keys and opens the front door but stops when he saw a blonde haired human holding his wife.

"SNIPS!" Anakin shouted as he took her away from Toeye and carried her to their couch. When he sets her down she moans in pain.

"Careful, I have a bad headache!" Ahsoka moaned.

"What happened?" Anakin asked.

"He…hit me…by accident." Ahsoka moans as she points to Toeye. The blond male walks over to Ahsoka.

"Please rest up, just relax the brain and it will heal faster." He says. "I will see you tomorrow." He tells Ahsoka before walking out of the house. Anakin glared at the man the whole way till his door slammed shut. When it did Anakin looks down at his wife to ask:

"Who was that?"

" **My new boss…or temporary boss**." Ahsoka answered.

"What?" Anakin asked. "What do you mean?"

"Tin-Olia sister is ill and she needs someone to care for her, so he called in Toeye to care for things till his sister is better." Ahsoka answered.

"You going to working with him?" Anakin asked.

"Yea, may I have some water?" Ahsoka asked her husband. Anakin walks over to the kitchen to grab her a glass of water. Ahsoka sits up and drinks the water, she then sighs.

"My head feeling a bit better now."

"Good…" Anakin muttered. He then gently kisses her forehead. Ahsoka moans in pain as she gently presses her head to his neck.

"Sorry I made you worry."

"its okay. "He answered. "Just be careful."

"I will, so…what did you get me for Valentine's Day?" Ahsoka asked, making Anakin eyes widen in shock.

"Wha?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka stands up from the couch then pushes her husband down on the couch, she then removes her dark brown rain cloak to relive a sexy cupid costume. A red leather leotard corset that had a zipper that went all the way down to her V. she had black thigh his stocking on with red 5 inch heel pumps.

"Have you been walking around in THAT all day?" Anakin asked his wife, killing the mood a little.

"Not all day." Ahsoka says as she bends over towards Anakin then takes a seat on his lap. 5 seconds later Ahsoka felt something poking her behind, making the togruta smile.

"I am so blessed." Anakin said as he moves his hand to her zipper slider but stops when her hand touches his.

"Did you get me anything?" Ahsoka asked. The color on Anakin face just drained completely as he remembered what day it was, Valentine's day.

"Umm…yea…" Anakin said, but from the sound of his voice Ahsoka knew he was lying. But she decided to play along.

"What you get me?" Ahsoka said as she slowly moves her body from his lap. He watches his wife move down to black rug on the floor till she was standing on her knees between his legs. She then gently rubs the cloth over his crotch, playing with his zipper, moving it up and down. Anakin moans as she did this.

"I…I bought…I bought you some jewelry…" Anakin moaned. Ahsoka licks the upper part of her lip before she leans down to his clothe, then leans forward, biting onto the zipper, pulling it down.

"Didn't you have a Head ache five minutes ago?" Anakin asked.

"I was faking." Ahsoka said as she pulls down her zipper, freeing her breast.

"Tease…" Anakin muttered. Ahsoka did not answer for she was too busy pulling her husband's pants down to his knees, his cock stood up proudly. Ahsoka licks her lips before slowly wrapping them around the top of his cock. Anakin takes a deep breathe, he could feel his dick twitching from excitement from Ahsoka tongue play going on her mouth. She moves her head up and down, arching her head a little as she comes up, making his veins twitch. She then stops, slowly sliding his cock out of her mouth, Anakin eyes widen.

"What are you doing!?" He asked.

"You didn't get me anything did you?" Ahsoka asked, before Anakin could respond she stood up from the floor and looked down at him. "You forgot it was Valentine's Day didn't you?"

"NO!" Anakin lied. "Why would I forget? It's the only time of the year I can get some pussy!" Anakin said, making Ahsoka left eye twitch.

"Are you serious? That's what you think of this holiday! I sent the kids away and bought this stupid costume and all you thought about was pussy!" Ahsoka shouted.

"That is not true, I did buy you something!" Anakin lied again, making Ahsoka rub her temple.

"You know what Anakin, moment ruined, goodnight!" Ahsoka said as she walks up stairs. As she walked she could feel a strong force behind her. Anakin was pissed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!" Anakin shouted. "OKAY I FORGOT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!?" Anakin shouted.

"NO I AM NOT!" Ahsoka shouted back from upstairs. Anakin rolled his eyes as he fixes himself.

"You know Lala would gladly bend over for me, why won't you?" Anakin said out, not realizing that Ahsoka was right behind him when he said it.

"What?" Ahsoka asked, making Anakin turn around and look at her. He was about to apologies but something in the back of his head told him not to, in fact, it told him to get mad.

"You heard me…" Anakin tells her. "There are so many females out there that want me, but I am stick here with you and your short tempered outburst! I DESERVE BETTER!"

"BETTER!? LOOK AT WHAT I AM WEARING!? LOOK AT WHAT I DID TO OUR KIDS FOR US TO BE ALONE! AND YOU STAND THERE SAYING YOU WANT BETTER!?" Ahsoka shouted on the top of her lungs. "Fine, since I am not good enough then go, fuck as many as you want!" Ahsoka tells him. "Because you know what!? I NEVER WANTED THIS! I NEVER WANTED TO BE A JEDI, I NEVER WANTED TO BE TRAINED TO BE KILLER, I NEVER WANTED TO BECOME A REBEL!" Ahsoka shouted as she walks towards Anakin, ever word she said she got closer and closer to Anakin until she was right up in his face when she said these next few words: "I never wanted to be your Padawan, your wife, or even the mother of your stupid fucking children…" She said. The next thing she knew she was pushed up hard against the cold wall of her living room by Anakin metal hand wrapping around her neck, lifting her up from the ground. He leans in close to her face to the point she could feel his breath on her lips.

"I should snap fucking neck…" Anakin tells her. "I see you forgotten how to respect me you litt-Mh?" Anakin was cut off by Ahsoka tongue sticking out and licking his upper lip before kissing him fully. Anakin lets go of her neck as she practically climbs on top of him, wrapping her legs around his waist as she uses her force to undo his belt. She then slides her body down, back to the ground, getting on her knees as she pulls down his pants, freeing his man hood once again. Without hesitation she gives the tip a quick peck kiss before taking it fully into her mouth. Anakin just watches.

"If this is your way of begging for your life, I suggest you work harder." He tells her. She moves her head faster, making his cock go deeper and deeper into her mouth till it started to hit the back of her throat and her bottom lip starts to rubs against his balls. His veins began to twitch again, feeling his peak coming. Ahsoka felt his cock grow inside her mouth, she slowly pulls his cock out then starts to lick the tip, making it twitch until he came, shooting his load all over her face and breast. Ahsoka smiles as she licks her cum covered lips.

"Three year load, so tasty." She said but Anakin did not respond. Instead he grabs her left headtail then pulls her up to her feet. He then pushes her up against the wall and bends her over a little. Ahsoka moans as she unzipped her corset off her body, reliving her orange wet pussy. Anakin wasted no time entering her, in fact, he just rammed it in there like a beast. Thrusting his cock in and out of her without mercy, lifting her leg up a little to get deeper into her. Her nails digs into the yellow paper wall, practically poking a small hole into it.

"Anakin...I'm going to cum…" She moaned as he continues his thrusting.

"So am I…" Anakin moaned.

"Cum in me! I want it! I fucking want it!" She shouted, making Anakin move his hips faster, piercing the inner places she never knew she had. Hitting the spot that hasn't been touched in years, making her head go fuzzy. Making herself become light headed from the deep breathes she was taking as she moves her hips in rhythm of his thrusts, making his cock practically hammer in her g-spot to the point it was piercing her womb.

"AHHHH!" She screams as she cums, ripping the paper wall underneath her finger, leaving three long ripped lines on the wall. Her walls tighten and squeezes Anakin cock till he cam again, deep inside her womb. She could feel his warm liquids slowly enter her as her legs gave in, so did Anakin's. The two fell down to the ground, both sweaty and tired.

(Later on that night)

After two rounds of hardcore sex (Once isn't enough for him, especially when he is mad) and food, Anakin and Ahsoka decided to call it a night. Anakin walks out of the bathroom with a towel in his hands, drying off his hair. Ahsoka took a bath before him so her skin was a little shiny. She was wearing small white sleeves less shirt that showed off her belly and white panties. Anakin was only wearing black PJ's pants. Ahsoka was watching TV when he entered the room, when he did Ahsoka puts the TV on Mute.

"Anakin…I…" She spoke but the words couldn't come out of her mouth. Anakin looks down to his feet before saying:

"I know sni- Ahsoka. We'll get a divorce." Anakin said, making Ahsoka look at him with widen eyes.

"NO!" She shouted with tears forming in her eyes. Anakin looks at her weird for her response was something he didn't expect. "I don't want you to leave me!"

"But all those things you said- I LIED!" She shouted.

"Anakin…I have a…a problem…" She said. Anakin looks at her with worry in his eyes. "Anakin…I am...a…I'm a masochist…" She said. The room was silent for a couple of minutes before Anakin burst out into laughter, making Ahsoka glare at him. "DON'T LAUGH AT ME!"

"I'm sorry snips, it's just, you! A masochist? Who knew?"

"You should, you made my body like this!" She said, making Anakin smiles and crawl into bed with her.

"Yea, I take credit on that." He said with a smile on his face as he wraps his arms around her waist. "I did train this body to want me. I guess I trained it too hard."

"Way to hard." Ahsoka says with a small blush on her face. "By the way, all those things that I said earlier…I didn't mean it. I love you and your kids, they're not stupid, I am..." She says as she starts to cry. "What kind of mother calls her children idiots?"

"Ahsoka…" Anakin gently spoke as he hugs his wife. "You didn't mean it, any of it. I believe, that why I am still here." He says, making Ahsoka look at him. "I love you Ahsoka Tano. I love you more than anything in this galaxy, and I love the children you gave me. Now all I ask in one thing for this Valentine's Day."

"What's that?" Ahsoka asked.

"For you and I to grow old together." Anakin said. Ahsoka smiles at him before kissing him. When they separated she looks down to him and said:

"You didn't need to ask." She said, making her husband smiles at her. "Oh, and I hope you were right about the jewelry."

"What?" Anakin asked.

"The jewelry you said you got me, I hope it's real. The second costume I bought would look lovely with jewelry on it."

(Present)

"Are you serious?" Obi-wan asked as Anakin gets his wife present wrapped.

"Yes, the kids are going to be gone for a week, during this time I am going to give my wife all the lovely we missed in these last three years." Anakin said. "Oh, and do me a favor."

"What?" Obi-wan asked.

"Fire Lala, now that my old Ahsoka is back I don't need any more eye candy at the garage." Anakin said.

"So that is why you hired her…" Obi-wan muttered.

(Three hours later)

Anakin walks straight home after lunch with Ahsoka late gift in his hand. When he enters the house the first thing he saw was a card on the table stand in front of the door. He walks over to it, it was pink paper with a red heart on the cover. He opens it and saw Ahsoka hand writing on it that made him smile:

 _I'm waiting upstairs Skyguy_

 _;)_

 _ **Kikkie: BONUS CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! HAPPY VALENTINES!**_


End file.
